An Arrow's Wind
by Wendy909
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki's twin sister, Aneko, struggles to keep up with the gang when it comes to fighting Hollows and gaining spiritual talents. But what happens when she begins to have a dream warning her about something, and only to have her nightmare come true? But worst, it targets a certain Quincy? Can she stop it? Ishida/OC Uryu/OC IshidaxOC UryuxOC Uryuu/OC UryuuxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE:**_

So this is a really old fanfic I had posted on this site years ago. Some of you may recognize it and some of you may not, but for those of you who do I apologize for having taken it down and regret it every day as it had been doing really well and I received many reviews that I appreciated. The reason it was taken down was because my friend was lent the account and I honestly just didn't have the time to continue the sequel so she just deleted it. :( She told me at the time the amounts of messages she was receiving, asking where it was and if I'd ever finish the sequel.

Goodness I felt so bad!

Only now after going through files did I even remember this story. I know, I'm a terrible! Anyways, I honestly loved this story and it was so long ago when I wrote it, I found myself cringing at the spelling mistakes I noticed and if could, would go back and fix it all but...it's a lot of chapters, it would take far too long! So for those of you reading this, I apologize and appreciate you reading it at all.

Anyways, I thought I would post this back up despite if it gets as much readers as the last time or not. If it does, wonderful! If not, that's ok. :) I'm going to post as many chapters as I can. I was thinking if it _does_ to well again I wouldn't mind picking up on the sequel _"Forever With The Wind" _which can be found on my profile (once I've loaded it on).

Anyways, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

The bell finally rang to dismiss the drained students of Karakura High. Meanwhile, Ichigo felt his heavy brown eyes close on him as he unhurriedly made his trip home. He was still exhausted from last night's mêlée. He felt it wasn't reasonable that he was always caught fighting hollows _and_ studying for exams—but he'd always be reminiscent of the vow he took to fight Hollows and protect innocent people.

Now normally combating against Hollows was a _Peace of cake_ but ever since his twin sister, Aneko Kurosaki, found her inner power—to a somewhat extent, she was always tagging along in battles, thus making him distracted in her safety.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced back as an abrupt voice called to him. He promptly became aware of Orihime sprinting towards him with her incredible, and yet usual, smile on her pretty face.

"Orihime…what is it?" He inquired obliviously.

"I wanted to walk with you…That ok?"

He blinked at her twice before replying, "Oh…sure."

They walked past the road in a discomfited silence. Orihime inwardly glanced at him every chance she got. '_If…If only I could tell him how I feel…' _She desperately told herself, feeling her face blush from the very idea.

Noticing, Ichigo looked her way. "Is something the matter…?" He then asked, a bit concern.

"Uh…! N-no! No! I was just…uh…just thinking of something funny that happened to me!" She fibbed sheepishly.

"Oh …I see…"

"Yeah…!"

He casually looked back in front, away from her. Orihime sighed to herself twiddling her fingers. '_Who am I kidding? He'll never return my feelings…'_

"Can I ask you something…?" He unexpectedly asked. She swiftly placed her brilliant eyes to him and smiled. "Yes! Of course!"

He stopped walking, staring to the ground in deep thought. Orihime mimicked, a few inches away from him—concerned of the substitute's actions. "Ichigo…?" She softly approached.

"Do…do you think bringing Aneko to battle is right?"

Orihime paused for a moment, smiling sweetly. "I think it's great we have another member to help us on our missions!" She replied thoughtfully.

"…But do you think she's strong enough to handle them—if on her own?" He pressed, still gazing at the solid ground.

She took a step closer. "I think she's very strong…you know as well as I do that if she happens to be on her own she'll be fine."

He finally fixed his eyes to her, smile clear, but not so convincing. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Right! Besides…she'll always be with us in battles! I'll make sure she's unharmed!" She assured brightly.

Her honest and strong-minded words forced a sincere smile from the deputy Shinigami. "True…thanks Orihime,"

Orihime froze, timid from his kind gratified words. "U-uh…it's noting, really!"

The smile that brought itself out shrunk into a small smirk. "Well I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking an opposite direction from Orihime.

"U-uh…bye!" She waved back, feeling her face cool off. Once he was out of site she lowered her hand heartbreakingly. "Ichigo…"

* * *

"I'm home…" Ichigo announced nonchalantly as he set foot into the entrance of his cozy home. Before he could take all the stress that bottled inside of him—just let loose, he became still. He kept in mind of his father's every day kick-greeting, but noticed there was no reply. He was still standing tall.

"Hello…?" He absently placed his school bag on the table, perceiving two dinner plates on the stove with a small handwritten letter. He walked towards the plates and took the letter in his hand.

_Dear Ichigo and Aneko,_

_I went to the hospital, got called in and took Yuzu and Karin with me. Yuzu made your dinners. We'll be back later._

_Dad_

_P.S I'll lay the beat down on you later, Ichigo! _

Placing the letter down with a scoff, Ichigo's eyes glanced at the old clock that sat just above their table, in the living room. It was already 6:00 PM and Aneko wasn't even home yet.

"I wonder where she is…"

Just as he made his way to the fridge, suddenly craving milk, he listened to the sound of heavy crashing in his room.

"What the…?!" He jumped from startle.

"YO, ICHIGO!" Abruptly, the little stuffed lion, Kon, jumped on the teen's surprised face. Wasting no time, Ichigo snatched the lion by his tail and glared at him. "What the hell was—" He silenced himself as he took in Kon's _interesting_ outfit. He wore a pink dress with two white ribbons. One located on the front chest and the other placed on the back of his dress, giving off the feminine touch. "—That?"

"Ichigo, I'm going with you to school from now on! This is what happens when I'm left unaccompanied in _this_ hell!" The little toy demanded, swinging back and forth, wrong side up.

"And what makes you think that…?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'll…I'll…Run away!"

His eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think I'll care?"

Kon immediately began struggling in the ignorant teenager's grasp. "Ichigo, you heartless bastard…!" Kon managed to lastly liberate himself from Ichigo's tight grasp, landing carefully on the floor, instantly racing towards the window. "I'll never forgive you for this!"

"I'm home!"

Both males cocked their heads back and noticed Aneko standing by the door with books in one hand and a gym bag in the other, meanwhile her schoolbag was being kicked inside the residence. Her long, wavy bright orange hair, exact color as Ichigo's, was completely drenched as she wore it in a ponytail—still in her wrinkled school uniform.

"ANEKO!" Kon cried in bliss as he jumped into her arms, causing her books to plunge to the ground. "K-Kon…?"

"Ichigo was being mean to me!" He noisily sobbed.

Unfortunately, the collected girl wasn't so much worried of her brother's doing, but the creatures uniquely designed dress. "What the hell are you wearing…?" She asked, snickering at the poor little lion, who now felt he lost all dignity he _thought_ he even had.

"You're just like him! How dare you! I should report you all to the administrator of stuffed animal abuse!" He leapt out of her arms, dashing towards the door. Joy filled his button eyes as the though of freedom filed his thoughts.

"Wait!" Aneko abruptly closed the door on him. Kon slam against the hard material of the entrance. At that moment the lion knew all hope was lost.

"Ouch…!" He whined, rubbing his tiny nose.

"Not so fast kitty!" Aneko yelled, glaring down at the dizzy toy.

"I'm…a lion…!" He retorted as he got up.

"You dropped all my things! Now pick them up!" She ordered.

"What…?!" He glanced back at all the stuff that spread over the floor. To him it looked like Mount Everest considering he _was_ the size of a book. "But…! But…!"

"Hurry it up—and place them on my bed! I have to study." She demanded, though she was only joking. At least, she thought he understood the little humor being expressed.

Kon pouted. "Aww…!"

Suddenly he recalled the beautiful window that had his name all over it. "Ha, now you can't make me!" He gripped as his lightly-stuffed body jumped out the window.

Both Ichigo and Aneko watched stunned until they heard a very faint _Ouch. _ Aneko then giggled and began picking her books up.

"Need help?" Ichigo offered, bending down next to her, picking up paper. She glanced at him and nodded. "Sure…" She soon finished picking up all her stuff, becoming aware Ichigo finished too.

"So where were you?" He then asked, placing her books on top of the kitchen counter, over her stacks of notes.

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean…? I had swimming today…remember?"

He glanced at the calendar and noticed a big red circle on today's date, indicating: Aneko's swimming meet.

"Oh…"

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to my room…"

He watched as she left, exhaustedly sighing to himself.

Time passed and night soon dominated the quiet town. Aneko sat on her comfy bed—which bared light green covers and cream colored pillows—taking a brief moment to relax. Her bed was the smallest in the house, but she learned to deal with it once her father told her it was only fair, since last Christmas she got a cell phone, where Ichigo only got jeans.

After taking a nippy breather, Aneko grabbed her shoulder bag and placed it over her laps.

"Let's see…I have a history exam tomorrow…so I guess I should look over the notes we took on the war…" She got up and began searching through a few pages that lay on the floor. Her room was filled with so much books and paper, you'd probably sink in.

_Knock, Knock_

After hearing knocking from her door, which wasn't a loud forceful knock, but a softer, yet easy to hear knock, she cocked her head to the side. "Come on in…!" She called, still looking through her notes.

Ichigo stepped inside, only to be stopped by thick books in the way. "What the heck is all this?" He then questioned.

She glanced up at him for a second, and continued to look through her stuff. "My notes for the exam…In other words, my ticket to get me on that trip to the swimming finals," She replied evenly.

"I see…" He had a rather perplexed look on his face. "You really doubt yourself…don't you? Look at all these freakin' notes…! No even Uryu has this much!"

"Shut up. Now is there something you need?" She inquired lividly, getting up with a rather irritated look on her simple face. She knew it wasn't his fault she was so aggravated…It was all the studying.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"No…I just brought your dinner…" He replied, showing her a bowl with warm rice in it.

"O-oh…thanks…" She quietly received it and took a bite.

"By the way…" He went on, positioning his hands into the pockets of his comfy pants. He then began scanning his eyes around her room. It wasn't long until he spotted her idle weapon standing against her soft pink wall. It was an oversized Japanese war fan with sharp metal edges that could probably cut in half with one swing, if used accurately.

"…Do you enjoy fighting?" He mustered to ask. He knew her too well, probably more than anyone else. He had to be careful with his words.

She looked up at him with broaden brown eyes. She nearly chocked on her food. "W-what kind of question is that?!"

"A vital one…" He replied with a serious manner. "…So do you?"

Still looking at him, she shook her head. "No…not at all!"

"So why are you—"

"—I just want to help care for others! I want to assist you!" She unexpectedly blurted, hoping he'd understand.

"But…why?" He asked, this time a bit vigilantly.

"Because…" She said, drifting off—eyes slowly looking away. She nibbled at her bottom lip subconsciously. She couldn't really put in plain words with such pressure. If she were to have asked herself randomly, deep down she'd have the answer…but like _this_?

"Well…" She began, placing her eager eyes to his. "…Why do _you_ fight? Surely you have a rational reason…"

He looked at her with a blank stare. "Because…it's my responsibility…?"

"Well…why can't I help out?" She pressed.

"Because…you're just _making_ it your responsibility…it isn't _really_ your responsibility, Aneko!"

"So…?! I believe I was given my powers so that I too could have my own motive! It means that it's also my responsibility!" She defended.

Ichigo stopped and held his tongue. "…Fine," He spoke. "Do whatever you want…But I don't want you to push yourself to the limit…got it?"

He walked out the room, not giving her an option of replying back. He didn't seem so upset, but just because he didn't show it didn't mean he wasn't…After all, Ichigo was good at hiding his sentiments, and Aneko knew it.

"Idiot…" She uttered.

* * *

Next day was rushed for everyone. Since exams were taking place, many stayed home or went to school earlier to squeeze in enough time to study, and some went to school later considering their exams weren't till then.

Ichigo sighed as he headed to Karakura High School. The early sun made it bright on his tired eyes, making it hard for him to distinguish much. To prevent any damage, the deputy reaper placed his hand over his eyes, groaning.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo simply looked behind, knowing it could only be one person…Orihime Inoue. Placing his hand back down, he waited and watched as the jovial schoolgirl ran up to him.

"Good morning, Ichigo." She bowed in respect.

"Hey,"

On their small journey to school, Orihime inwardly looked to Ichigo with more of a worried stare than ever. "H-hey…are you ok?"

He nodded and yawned. "Yeah…I just didn't get enough sleep last night,"

"Oh…? Was it another battle?"

"No…I guess you could say I have a lot on my mind…"

"Well if you ask me, I'd go to sleep early tonight to catch up on the sleep you missed." She advised in a voice so happy it made Ichigo marvel at the thought…How could she always be in such high spirits? No matter the situation, she was always such a sunny person with an amazingly optimistic personality.

He shrugged his shoulders—small grin visible. "Yeah…I just might take your advice."

"So…where's Aneko?" She then asked, looking around.

"Oh…she decided to go early…"

"Really? Well it's good to see she's so committed in exams!" Orihime beamed.

Ichigo sighed. "You have no idea…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Bleach or the places/things/characters from it. Only the OC.**

* * *

Once they arrived at school they took notice of everyone in the class, of course, chatting amongst each other. Chad, like usual, quietly stood tall beside Mizuiro, who was listening to Keigo talk about the beach, girls, and stuff he was planning to do during summer vacation.

Orihime saw her best friend Tatsuki looking rather irritated as she was stuck listening to Chizuru chatter about women and which types of girls she found _Attractive. _In reaction, Ryo, Michiru and Mahana gave rather uncomfortable expressions toward their dear friend.

Lastly, Uryu. The Quincy peacefully sat at his desk reading a small book in silence, not paying much attention, nor caring, of what was going on around him.

Tatsuki was the first to glance back and notice Orihime. She smiled brightly at her and waved her hand in the air. "Orihime…over here!" she called.

Orihime smiled in return. "Tatsuki, good morning!" She greeted, walking up to the group of girls.

Meanwhile, Ichigo ambled towards his friends.

"Ichigo, how's it going!?" Keigo asked at that moment with exaggeration in his excited and loud voice—though he never realized he tend to over do it.

If anything, it was obnoxious.

"Hey…" Ichigo sat at his desk indolently. He soon glanced back at Keigo, permitting him to continue his usual stupid and meaningless stories.

"Right, so…I was just telling the guys how we should hang out this summer and go to the beach…You know, considering you all pretty much ditched me last vacation!" He added—giving glares in hope it would somehow lead to guilt.

"Well…" Mizuiro said, carefully pondering on the very idea.

"Yes…?" Keigo hummed on his tippy-toes.

"…My girlfriend _is_ out of town…I guess I can go…" He finally replied.

"YES! WOO-HOO!" Keigo was so cheerful that his deafening and energetic voice was heard throughout the school. Everyone abruptly ceased all they were doing. Even the concentrated Quincy took his navy-blue eyes from his novel, giving Keigo a rather aggravated stare.

"What are you so excited about?" Orihime openly inquired, making her way to the boys. Tatsuki, Chizuru and the rest of the girls followed, also wanting in on the scoop.

Keigo had a look of pleasure in his gaze—tears of delight. '_Orihime?! If she comes…and the rest of the girls…!'_

His thoughts became dirty ones…

"…Keigo?" Orihime looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Oh! Oh! Uhh…how would you _lovely ladies_ like to come to the beach this summer with me and the guys?"

"The beach…?" Mahana then questioned curiously.

"Yep! Where the sun shines and all your troubles disappear!" He exclaimed.

"Well…I guess I'm in," Mahana replied with hesitation. What if no one else agreed to go? She'd be stuck…

"Me too!" Michiru exclaimed.

Mahana sighed in relief.

"Yeah, that's more like it! How about _you_ ladies?" Keigo suddenly placed a quizzical stare towards Ryo, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Orihime.

"Well…I'll only go if _Hime_ goes!" Chizuru stated, looking at Orihime dreamingly. All eyes then shifted to Orihime.

She fretfully shifted her bubbly eyes to everyone as their inquisitive eyes continued to observe her, waiting for her respond. "Uh…W-well…is…Ichigo going?"

All eyes shifted to Ichigo.

"Meh…I don't think so," He calmly reclined, glancing away.

"Aww…! ICHIGO!" Keigo whined. "Com'on! You _owe_ me!"

Ichigo glared at his exasperating friend. "Says who…?!"

"Says me!" He blurted. "And it's only fair!"

He was _not_ going to give up.

"Alright, alright already!" Ichigo yelled, finally agreeing to go, no thanks to Keigo's consistent whining.

"YES! You da' man!"

Orihime beam. "Ok…I guess I'm in then too!"

Tatsuki sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this but…" She raised her hand up with regret. She couldn't leave Orihime unprotected. Orihime in a bikini…Tatsuki cringed at the thought of boys taking advantage of her, especially Chizuru. "…count me in to,"

Chizuru lastly raised her hand up as well. "Same here!"

Ryo sighed, holding her tiny book against her chest as she stuck her hand up making it official. Subsequently, Keigo jumped as far above the ground as his legs could manage—pure exhilaration glowing from him. "Hell yeah, it's settled! We're going to the beach this summer to have fun and part-ay!"

Ichigo inwardly rolled his eyes and glanced at Chad. "Are you coming?"

Chad simply returned a glance and nodded.

Suddenly the classroom's door slid opened. Aneko imperturbably entered the half empty room with a fatigued look to her brown eyes. She sighed inaudibly, keeping her dull gaze to the marbled floor. She became aware of her wrinkled uniform. She was so caught up in her studies last night that she had no time to iron her skirt or white blouse in the morning…

"FEMALE ICHIGO!"

Her eyes broaden. "…Someone call me?" She then asked, noticing Keigo running up to her. Of course it was him. He was the only one who called her that ridiculous and degrading nickname. She was _nothing_ like Ichigo. How insulting…

But on another note, he clearly he had something to inform her of.

"You wanna come to the beach with us?!"

Aneko stood there for a moment at a loss before turning her stare to the group behind Keigo. "They're all going…?" She quietly asked, pointing to them.

Keigo nodded. "Sooooo…what do you say?" He pressed.

Aneko walked past him and sat down at her desk, plopping her chin on her hands. "…I don't see the harm in going…I guess…"

A satisfied smile appeared on his young face. He could barely contain the excitement any longer. His hot blood was pulsing through his veins. He was just so happy. Without another word, Keigo got up on a desk—looking down on his fellow classmates. "Well then…" He beamed. "Everyone it's settled! We are going to the beach after the exams to have fun and—"

"—WE KNOW, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" They all demanded, finally tired of the constant happiness that flowed through him. It was much too early to deal with Keigo. Enough was enough. His friends' roaring voices, all so sync, caused Keigo to nearly lose balance and fall off the stable desk.

"Gezz…no need to be such asses…" He murmured, getting off the desk nice and slowly.

It never occurred to anyone that the only person who wasn't personally invited was Uryu Ishida. Although it appeared that he didn't really mind. He was always distant with his classmates—even with his comrades, Uryu wasn't open or social.

Aneko was perhaps the only one who never attempted to strike any type of conversation with the unapproachable Quincy. He intimidated her…When she tried grasping the perfect opportunity to say something to him her mind would just revert back on times when he acted fairly bitter to Ichigo. Aneko felt he'd be just as cold to her. It wasn't worth it.

"Hey…Uryu…are you going to come to the beach with us?" Ichigo approached the teenager.

Uryu took his eyes off his book, far from pleased, and glanced at Ichigo. "You'd have to force me to go to something so stupid and pointless…especially with him." He then pointed at Keigo, who was trying to flirt with a cute blonde girl, but failed miserably as he was slapped across the face.

"Good point…" Ichigo sighed.

Aneko's seat was next to Uryu's, and like any other person, she overheard them. Her eyes looked to both boys. She bit her lip. He was conversing back. Here was her chance to make a new friend.

"You're not going?"

Uryu and Ichigo looked to her. "No…Besides, I'm busy." Uryu then replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"Doing what?" She asked, sitting more towards them.

So far, so good…

"Things…" He simply replied, now looking back at his book.

"I see…" She sheepishly smiled. There was something ominous about his response that made her spine tingle.

* * *

After a time-consuming day of exams, the school bell finally rang, thus meaning it was the end of school and summer vacation was officially starting.

Some students raced home with friends or alone, either way they were all keyed up.

"_Yeah…I'm going to my cottage!"_

"_I'm going to America!"_

"_Aw, lucky…! I'm stuck working this summer…"_

Ichigo himself made his way home, passing by many eager students as they talked—some even dancing. Although he couldn't blame them…He also shared their sentiments. Now he didn't have to worry about getting schoolwork done, plus having to fight Hollows all at the same time.

Life was starting to open a new path for him…

The orange haired boy paused, expecting Orihime's voice to call out his name…But sadly she never appeared. He was a bit disappointed but headed home anyways.

Aneko had taken a different path home, passing an open area with a meadow. Karakura was a busy town, much like every other town in Japan, but something that made her town diverse from those was the hills and open areas that made Karakura what it was.

"Hey, Aneko!"

She froze—foot cease from taking another step. She glanced back and found herself lightly smiling as Orihime approached her. "Oh, hey Orihime…how are you?"

"I'm great! I've never felt so refreshed!" Orihime beamed. "I'm so happy school is finally done! I can't wait to go to the beach!" She exclaimed as she stuck her hands in the air.

"Yeah considering my brothers going, huh?" Aneko then teased. She knew of Orihime's _high school crush_ for while now. A: Because it was her brother and B: They both grew an interesting girly relationship where they could talk about personal things, such as love and sometimes even past battles. Though Aneko knew Orihime and Rukia were closer—Tatsuki, she was much closer with. But somehow Orihime's _dirty little secret_ reached her.

"U-uh…well it'd just be fun and all…!" Orihime defended as her face turned red. "…For him!"

Aneko laughed at Orihime's reaction. "I get it…But…I don't think I'm going to go actually…" She admitted with uncertainty.

"Huh…? W-why…I thought you told Keigo that you would?"

Aneko looked down as they started walking side by side. "Well…I just wouldn't feel up to it…I guess I only said yes so he would stop asking me…Or maybe I was just put on the spot…Sorry," She softly said.

Orihime was a bit upset but nonetheless smiled. "It's ok. If you're not up to it then you shouldn't have to go."

"Right…thanks,"

They soon stopped walking, realizing they reached the end. "I guess I'll see you later…" Aneko said as she took the path towards her house.

"Ok, see you Aneko!" Orihime brightly waved.

Not too long after, Orihime also headed to her own home, placing her hand on her chin. She began contemplating on things…

_'I wonder if Aneko really did change her mind…or if something else is stopping her from going…'_

* * *

As Aneko journeyed home, she reflected on what Ichigo had said the previous night. The words kept ringing in her head nonstop. It was distracting her all day.

"_Do you enjoy fighting?" _

"_Why do you fight…?" _

She shook her head from all thoughts. "Stupid Ichigo!" She slammed her foot on the hard ground. She felt her face cool off as she witnessed an inviting hill that looked over the clear water. It was just by the road.

Yep, Karakura was incredible.

Making her way to it, she climbed over the small fence and made her way to the grassy hill. She immediately sat herself on the lush green land. The serene sunset was so beautiful and warm…So hard to look away from.

After a big groan of frustrating, the troubled teen placed her shoulder bag beside herself. She then fell back allowing the prickly grass to catch her.

"Ahh…"

Just as her body began giving out to the cool refreshing breeze, allowing herself to effortlessly be swayed into a begging nap, she perceived the sound of grass being stepped on.

Someone was approaching her.

"It's you…"

Her eyes shot open and she wasted no time in getting up. She cocked her head back and noticed Uryu with a perplex look, standing behind her. His glasses reflected the light from the sunset, as his schoolbag was strapped over his shoulder. His black raven hair danced to the light breeze that blew. It was a perfect snapshot…

She shook her head before her wild thoughts went farther. She had to remember…this was Uryu Ishida.

He was…_different_.

She immediately grabbed her stuff and glanced back at him. "W-what are you d-doing here…?" She managed to ask as she continued to look towards his perfect position.

Why didn't _she_ ever experience a moment of perfection? Unlike Orihime, Aneko never received much attention from the opposite gender. It was heartbreaking for her…

He pushed his glasses up. "I could ask you the same question…"

"O-oh…well…" She simply placed her gaze back at the unforgettable sunset. "I was looking at the sunset…"

She figured she might as well answer his questions…This was considered a friendly talk, right?

He was a bit taken aback by her reply, no doubt. "The sunset…?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, lightly smiling.

How impractical of her…

"Yes…I never got a chance to see it before…at least not like this."

He made his way next to her, startling her. "What's been stopping you…?" He asked with interest.

'_H-he's talking…to me.' _She lightly smiled. Maybe she would make a new friend…

She gradually glimpsed at him and then back at the scenery. "School…and after school activities…all that stuff, really."

"I see…"

"So…since I've answered all your questions…how about filling me in?" She asked, staring at him—ready for his reply.

It's not like he followed her…

Uryu merely glanced at her—reading her expression, and then back to the twilight sky. "Well…I came here because it's the path to my house…" He replied straightforwardly.

Aneko arched a brow. "…That would make sense."

She continued to look at him directly in the face. The ravishing light made his pale skin glow quite nicely.

It was strange to her. She never knew how handsome he was until this very moment—standing on a small hill and looking across the rippling water, filled with crystal light sparkles.

Her thoughts soon revisited reality when she heard a beep from her watch.

"Oh…?" She glanced at it in realization of late it was getting. She could not afford to miss Yuzu's Friday night special dinner.

"Oh…well it's getting late…I'm heading off home…!" She announced as she hurried her way off the serene hill, and on the empty road. She placed her stare to Uryu—one last look at the sunset and the perfection it gave off with him.

"See you later…!" She ran off feeling good that she overcame her panic of talking to the Quincy. He wasn't so bad after all…

Uryu just stood alone, watching as Ichigo's twin rushed home hastily, feeling a smirk stretch his lips.

* * *

Aneko made it home on time—on time for dinner that is.

"I'm home!" She yelled, quickly taking her shoes off. She hoped her father wasn't home yet.

Yuzu greeted Aneko with a smile. "Welcome home, Annie!"

"You're late!"

Aneko shifted her eyes to the side and noticed her dad standing over her, attempting to look strict and in authority.

"Oh…yeah something came up," She replied as she threw her bag on the couch, and sat at the table. "Sorry…"

"Aww…you weren't scared?!" He abruptly blurted in a childish tone of voice.

"Dad…you're hopeless…" Karin gripped as she took a bite out of her food.

"You kids can be so rude to your dear father!" He cried, throwing himself at a large portrait of his beautiful wife. She bared a smile so pure and dazzling. "Look at how they treat me! We've lost all control of them!" He cried.

"Anyways…where's Ichigo?" Aneko asked—diverting their attention from their ridiculous dad.

Yuzu placed her dinner in front of her. "He's changing…He got home a couple of hours before you,"

"Oh, ok…"

"You two have been heading home late lately…why is that?" Karin asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Bleh, who says it's any of your business, Karin…" Aneko replied bitterly while taking a bite of her food.

Karin crossed her arms. "…You're up to something…both of you are."

"What? Say whatever you want, shrimp, but it's none of your business…"

Karin stood up with a hard glare. "Who you calling a shrimp?!"

"You, shrimp!"

Karin's teeth gritted. "Ah, freak!"

"Loser!"

"Wannabe!"

Aneko's teasing face developed into a defiant stare.

"Y-you two stop fighting!" Yuzu demanded. Her voice was soft, but it managed to stop them.

Aneko and Karin both looked away from each other and sat back down. "She started it…" Aneko mumbled as she played with her food.

Karin stuck her tongue out. That was all.

"I'd watch who you stick that tongue at…it could get cut off."

"Now, now…!" Isshin stepped in. "Let's not fight but enjoy our moment together!"

"_Butt out_…!" Both girls shouted heatedly.

Isshin darted for the corner of the room, sobbing. "…It's official…my kids have become punks…!"

"Man, I'm starving…!" Ichigo audibly announced as he made his way into the room, rubbing his stomach. He subsequently froze feeling the bitter tense that filled the air.

Cautiously seating himself, his eyes shifted to Karin then Aneko.

Yuzu placed his dinner down in front of him. "Uh…are they at it again?" He finally asked.

Yuzu nodded reluctantly. "I can't do anything about it…!" She claimed, adorably puffing her cheeks.

After eating in dead silence, Aneko was the first to dismiss herself from the dinner table. She leisurely placed her plate in the sink and faced Yuzu. "Thanks for the food Yuzu. I'm heading off to bed…" She lightly smiled.

"O-oh…but don't you want some desert?" She asked buoyantly—carefully holding a bowl of ice cream.

"No thanks,"

"O-ok…night…"

Aneko bowed, bidding her family a goodnight, and left to her room incredibly wearily.

Aneko promptly changed into her light white top and striped Pajama bottoms, and crawled into bed. Once she found herself comfortable, lying sluggishly over the sheets, her eyes began counting the ceiling bumps above her. She could see the shadows in her room, finding comfort from them.

With one loud sigh, Aneko's eyes closed…

"_Do you like to fight?" _

"_Why do you fight?" _

Ichigo's words swiftly revisited her thoughts—haunting her. '_Man…not again!'_ She sat up on her bed irritated, groaning in frustration. Her fingers found entertainment in her orange hair. After taking a moment to let her hair down, she placed her monotonous light-chocolate eyes to the window, stargazing.

"Maybe I just need some air…" She quietly told herself as she got up, making her way to the window. Once she slid it opened, a pleasant summer breeze blew towards her—exactly what she required.

"There…" She afterward crawled back into her secure bed—eyes slowly closing as she cuddled with her cool pillow, and fell into a sleepless dream…

"_**Com'on, run!"**_

_She felt her legs pumping, a burning sensation within them as she ran, breathless and afraid. But why? Just where was she? It didn't take her long to notice she was running behind someone. Unfortunately, her vision was too indistinct for her to put a name to the figure._

_She felt her legs gradually cease from running any further. Recognizing the opportunity, Aneko checked her surroundings. She was in a dark world, perhaps it was a building. It stretched on and on. There was no light to the end of the tunnel._

"_**Run! Run faster!"**_

"_I'm trying to run! I-I can't run anymore…!" She yelled, feeling herself become breathless._

"_**You slow down, he'll kill you…!"**_

_All she could ponder on was the fact that she was being left behind by the unidentified spirit in her dream._

"_Wait! Don't leave me!" She cried, commencing on running._

"Aneko! Hey, Aneko!"

"_Don't…don't leave me…! No!"_

"Wake up, you're dreaming!"

"No!" She flung off her bed, hitting her back against the ground. Feeling the bright sun hitting her face, the disturbed girl lifted her arm over her eyes, trying to make sense of things.

"H-hey…you ok? That…looked like it hurt."

She pried her eyes open, noticing Ichigo looking over her. "I-Ichigo…?"

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked with an inquiring expression.

She felt her lips part, but before she could respond to his question…

"My…heart…" She whispered while she placed her hand over her pounding chest. "It's…beating so quickly…"

Ichigo gave off a small look of concern. "Aneko…what did you dream about?"

"D-dream…?" She asked with a baffled stare. Of course it was only a dream…Aneko never considered that, and probably would have never grasped it until breakfast.

"It…It was _just_ a dream…?"

"What's wrong…?" He stuck his hand out to her. "It…wasn't about Hollows, was it?"

She blinked twice, finally realizing her feet were still on the bed. She rolled over, refusing Ichigo's offered help, and got on her knees. "…I…don't think so. It…was only a dream. That's all…"

He watched quietly as she stood up, making her way to the mirror on her wall. His eyes narrowed in concentration. She wasn't being honest…But then again, maybe it _was_ just some random dream. He did recall Aneko watching a scary flick two nights ago…

Yeah, he must have been reading too much into it.

* * *

Shortly after, the Kurosaki's all quietly sat at the table to eat breakfast…

"Yummy, this looks _scrumptious_ Yuzu!" Isshin praised as he licked his lips, ready to dig in.

Aneko made her way inside the dining room, letting a small yawn escape her lips. "…Hello…"

"Good morning, Annie! How'd you sleep?" Yuzu enthusiastically greeted as the oldest sibling welcomed herself to the breakfast table.

"…I slept fine." She replied, concocting her way through. No one really needed to know of some stupid dream…

"So…what are you kids up to for the summer?" Their father casually questioned, starting the first conversation of the day. Meanwhile, he finished digging into his meal.

"Well, we're supposed to go to the beach with a couple of friends…" Ichigo replied as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. "But that's later in the month…"

"Oh, sounds like fun! Just remember we still have our annual family barbeque today!" He shouted energetically.

Aneko sighed, removing strands of carroty-coloured hair from in front of her shoulders, propelling them back. She almost regretted not wearing her hair up like usual.

"Sorry dad…I'm gonna have to pass on that…" Karin suddenly said, getting up and placing her plates in the sink.

"What?! B-but why…?!" He cried.

He just couldn't understand that his daughter made plans. His children have high hopes that one day he'll seize the dreadful reality of a teenager's schedule.

"We've got this soccer tournament in about 4 hours! We wanna start practice early today. Wish me luck…!" She grabbed the soccer ball that lay on the couch, whizzing out the door.

After the clinic doors shut, Isshin turned to his remaining children. "Well…at least I have you three!" He said.

"Actually…" Aneko then spoke as she unhurriedly got up. "…I kind of have some mind setting goals for this afternoon,"

"What? Not you too?!"

She nodded apologetically. "…I need to get some shopping done, since I pretty much couldn't all month. Sorry…" She quickly washed her plates and made her way to the door. "Thanks for breakfast Yuzu!"

"Ah, no problem…!"

"Ok…we don't need _them_! We can have just as much fun at the annual _Kurosaki Barbeque_ without them!" Assured their optimistic father.

But as things seemed to lighten up for the single father, Ichigo pushed his chair out. "Sorry dad…"

"Oh No! Don't tell me _you're_ busy too, Ichigo? Why the hell would everyone make plans on this day!?"

Ichigo walked to the door, placing his shoes on. "…Sorry," He then left the house.

Only Yuzu Kurosaki remained.

"Well…you still have me dad…!" Yuzu informed, trying to cheer her father up.

"Yeah…you _were _the only one who ever liked spending time with me…" He replied shamefully. "…Oh well! More ice cream for us!" He exclaimed, shifting his mood in 0.01 seconds.

Yuzu endearingly smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

Aneko walked in the city, quietly gazing at possible stores she could check out. "Let's see…I need high-quality summer clothes…"

She noticed a store across the street that displayed a rather _cute_ summer dress. It was light purple, with straps. The length was an average skirt length, and had double layers so it wasn't transparent.

"It's so cute…I have to check it out," She made her way to the store and looked at the dress from the display window. It was definitely the right dress.

"I wonder…" She looked closely and noticed the price tag. She saw the price—her eye twitched at the sight. "$5,000?! Just for a little freakin' dress?!" She fell on her knees as the thought came in…

_Hell no__._

She got up and sighed. "Guess we weren't meant to be…"

"What's wrong with you?"

She glanced back with broaden eyes. There stood Ichigo with the usual scold look on his handsome face. It never did compliment it.

"Just a shopping disaster…" She replied in a monotone.

Suddenly, she thought of an idea.

"Say…Ichigo, can you lend me some money…?" She attempted asking thoughtfully.

He stared expressionlessly. "For what?"

She pointed at the dress as happiness filled her eyes.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Aww…! Com'on! I lend you money _all_ the time!" She reminded.

"Oh _really_…? Since when?"

Aneko stopped and thought about it. "Well…I—when…? Umm…Oh, how about when you lost your lunch and you needed money to buy something to eat?"

Ichigo sighed. "Wow…first of all…that was years ago…childhood-ago! And second…that was _you_!"

"M-me…?!"

He nodded. "Man…you really _are_ hopeless…"

Aneko glanced at the dress once more and sighed upsettingly. "Fine…I'll just go find another dress…a plainer…uglier…stupid…less colorful…dress…" She then walked away, lowering her head.

"What the hell is the big deal? It's just a stupid dress!" Ichigo glanced at the dress. He just didn't get what was so _special_ about the thing.

Girls, how troubling…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach or the characters/places/things in bleach. I only own the OC.**

**Intro theme: **_**Aozora no Namida -**__**Takahashi Hitomi**_

* * *

After her encounter with Ichigo, Aneko continuously observed other clothing stores and what they displayed, but it was no use. They _were_ flashy and all, but nothing was quite right. Nothing seemed to have sparked her interest. Nothing compared to that one dress she witnessed. She was in love.

'_Well…I guess I'll just get a couple of shirts and pants…yeah…why not?'_ She tried encouraging herself.

"Alright! Off to the mall!"

Making her way to the mall located in the interior part of the city, she abruptly felt an uninviting presence. Almost biting her tongue from startle, Aneko promptly placed her anxious eyes to the blue sky, becoming aware of a Hollow.

"Hollow…!?"

Feeling a case of adrenaline, she began racing off—pumped up legs, ignoring the breathless feeling that gripped her lungs. Thinking all was going to work-out she remembered one important thing…

She had nothing to defend herself with.

If she were a soldier, she'd most likely be killed in battle. Probably be considered the stupidest warrior in the war.

"Crap…!"

Even so, ignoring the fact that she foolishly acted without thinking, Aneko mustered the courage to look back.

Nothing…

"T-the…Hollow is gone!?"

Unexpectedly—much to her surprise, she felt aware of the cold and dark existence that was the Hollow, just behind her. She slowly motioned her head back. Unpredictably, her frightened eyes stared into the creature's sadistic ones. They held such a callous look to them that it was close to impossible to look away.

"_My, my…what do we have here? I must say…your spiritual power is deliciously strong,"_

Aneko instinctively backed away as she caught the Hollow's devious grin. Her heart was just about ready to rip out of her chest—that is, unless the Hollow does the honors before that. She felt her lips tremble in utter fear.

"_Look at you…you're just about ready to wet yourself!" _Taunted the monster.

Still backing up, she inadvertently bumped into something hard and wrinkly: a tree. At that moment she gritted her teeth, closing her eyes tightly. _'…S-shit!'_

"_I'll tell you what…" _Spoke the Hollow. _"If you stay still and let me eat you, I promise to make it quick and painless."_

"W-what kind of a cheap ass offer is that?!" She yelled with irritation. She knew all too well that she had to consider a plan. Without wasting more time, she took a deep breath and leaped under the Hollow, sliding between its legs. '_I may not have my weapon, but I can at least slow him down and distract him from eating anything or anyone!' _

Swiftly rising to her feet, she began frantically searching for something that would aid her in defense. Offense was out of the question. Just as the Hollow positioned himself the right direction, Aneko caught glimpse of something. Hiding under a few fallen leaves was a thick and rather rigid looking stick on the floor. With nothing left to lose, she grasped it.

"Alright, come and get me you ugly bastard!" She challenged.

"_If you insist, my dear!"_ The excited monster charged with incredible rapidity.

With instinctive reaction, she slid out of its way, managing to land a small smack over its head. Although there were no marks or dramatic outcome, she fell back. She watched in horror as the Hollow rubbed its head. Unable to control her pants, she gulped nervously.

It immediately glared back at Aneko. Perhaps it _did_ inflict some damage?

"_That wasn't a very smooth move on your part, human!"_ It instantaneously opened its jaw wide enough to devour her entire upper body. The proximity between them both was frighteningly close.

Thinking quickly, she shoved the firm branch between its teeth. The creature growled as it held him from closing its jaw. Aneko winced at the sound of its sharp teeth sinking into the wood, snapping it in two.

Panting, she uttered, "That w-was too close f-for comfort…" She could feel sweat subsequently run down her hesitant face. "I don't know how long I can even hold this guy for…!"

"_I'm going to tare you to shreds__!"_ With a petrifying laugh, it effortlessly swung its claw towards her with astonishing speed.

"No! I can't die!" She held her breath as her widen eyes watched in absolute fright. Within a few seconds she would have been grazed, but an abrupt blue light severed its arm off.

The Hollow's howl could be heard throughout the entire city. After awhile of crying hysterically, it lost its balance and fell back.

Aneko cautiously glanced to the direction from which the light of energy appeared, and found herself witnessing Uryu with his long spiritual bow in his grasp. Undergoing an increasingly high amount of shock, she felt her air circulation cease from functioning.

He ran up to her. "Are you hurt?"

After finally regaining her breath, Aneko placed her broaden eyes to him. "N-no…I'm fine…" She timidly replied as he helped her stand. Staggering, she placed her eyes to the Hollow.

It continuously cried in critical pain.

Uryu readied his bow nonchalantly and shot an arrow towards the Hollow, ending its misery. It instantly began to evaporate into the air. Once it had completely vanished, everything became tranquil once more.

"I followed the scent of the Hollow…" He suddenly began. "I wasn't expecting you to be here…"

"I…noticed it and…" She nibbled her bottom lip. "…I went after it."

His penetrating eyes were difficult to read. "I see…"

She quietly gazed at the spiritual bow in his grasp—startled once it vanished.

"You should really think before getting yourself into this kind of situation again…These types of circumstances are unavoidable and can very well cost you your life."

She sheepishly smiled—a piercing pain in her heart. "I'm…I'm so useless…"

Uryu sighed. She obviously got the wrong message. "I didn't say you're useless…"

"No, it's not that you said it…It's just that…" She tried finding the right words to say. How dose she describe it all? Even _she_ was uncertain as to how she felt. "…I can't do anything right. I…only realized how much of a burden I've become the other night…"

"Why are you telling me all this…?" The Quincy carefully asked.

She forced a small smile, fighting back tears. "S-sorry…I'll shut up now."

Uryu looked up to the trees that surrounded them. He took in the noise of the rustling leaves dancing to the light breeze, glowing under the vivid light. "…It seems that everyone always feels that way. I think…that what you're feeling is a sense of confusion."

Aneko's lips gradually parted—eyeing him as he stood there so profound. He was amazing. The summer breeze reached her, blowing her bright hair back.

Just then, his ink coloured eyes looked to her. "…Don't look at things as if they're so bad. You should just understand what you're getting into."

"Getting…into?" She softly asked as her eyes glanced away. She suddenly found herself pondering about it.

"_Why do you fight?" _

"_Do you like fighting?" _

'_Is this what Ichigo meant…?'_ She inwardly inquired.

"I'm kind of impressed. You went after that Hollow without a weapon. " He commented. "But then again…you are Kurosaki's sister."

She caught the light smile on his simpatico face. "…Uryu. T-thank you…"

He casually pushed his glasses up. "…There's no need to thank me, although I appreciate it."

She revealed a genuinely wide smile. _'He really isn't such a bad person…after all. I'm so glad.'_

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He simply asked, diverting the conversation elsewhere.

"Well…I _was_ shopping…" She felt her pockets and realized her wallet was gone. "M-my wallet! I-it's gone!"

"What? You lost your wallet?"

"I was robbed by a Hollow!" She gripped in a panic demeanor.

"I highly doubt a _Hollow_ would do that…" Uryu assured, attempting to insert some common sense into her.

"Well…then who do you think stole it?" She asked, now facing him with an awaiting look.

"Well for one thing, it wasn't a Hollow and another…it probably just fell out of your pockets when you were fighting the Hollow,"

Aneko looked at him and realized that his assumption wasn't so stupid compared to hers. "Oh…makes sense…"

He walked up to her. "Here…how about I help you look for it?" He then offered kindly.

"Really?! Oh thank you!"

They spent most of their time searching in the bushes. Aneko had informed the Quincy that the Wallet, best guess, would have slipped right when she was in the vicinity of the prickly bushes.

"Any luck yet?" She shouted to Uryu.

He simply fixed his glasses. "No…"

"It has to be here somewhere…! I know I had it before I left the house!" She dug more into the greenery and noticed something shiny under the leafy bush. She gradually shifted a few twigs and intriguingly picked it up.

"Huh…?" She examined it closely. "What the…?" Before she knew it, little pest legs came out of the item. Before a single call for help could escape her lips, the tiny insect began crawling on her hand.

Meanwhile, Uryu was calmly looking under a stem, when he instantaneously heard an earsplitting scream of horror. It undoubtedly caught him off guard, making him accidentally drop the bulky branch on his hand.

He consequently cringed at the pain, but making it his last priority, he ignored it and darted towards Aneko.

"Aneko are you…!" He suddenly paused, seeing her back away from the undergrowth plants. "…Ok?"

He took note of the faint tears in her eyes. "T-there was…! T-there was…!"

A grave look escaped his eyes. "A Hollow?!" He interrupted—ready to take his Bow out.

She shook her head. "No…a…a bug!"

His left eye twitched. A feeling of irritation built inside of him. "YOU YELLED OVER A STUPID LITTLE BUG?!"

"Does it hurt?" Aneko carefully inquired. They both sat on an abandoned log by the edge of the small cliff, looking over the quieter, less occupied part of Karakura. There was more space dividing the homes, allowing vegetation to grow.

Uryu merely pushed his glasses up. "No…it's fine."

She sighed abashedly, pressing her legs together. "Sorry…"

"No, it's my fault for being careless. Don't feel sorry." He assured.

"If you say so…"

"Looks like that wallet of yours isn't here…" He casually commented.

Aneko lightly smiled. "Yeah. Oh well…I'll just look for it later…I'm positive it'll turn up." She reassured.

It became still without warning. Before it could drag on, Aneko looked to Uryu. "So…you really aren't going to the beach?"

"No…why bother? It'd be a humiliation…"

"Oh…so…you don't like to relax once in awhile?"

"I don't have the time or patience to do that…" He stated, directing his eyes from the view below to the immense sky.

"Yeah…I guess I sort of know what you mean…I was like that during school…" She said with a small laugh. "…Everyone told me to 'lighten up'…'stop studying so much'…I even missed out on fun activities I regret…even to this day…But…realizing that…only made me feel more alone…that's why I want—well, wanted to go to this little trip. But also…" She frowned, glancing at her arm, but promptly staring back at Uryu. "…Anyways, it's your decision…and besides you're probably just not a beach guy…I understand."

He sighed. "…I have things to do, that's all."

"Those…things…" She began eyeing him suspiciously. "…Wouldn't have anything to do with killing Hollows, would it?"

He scoffed, placing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "What if it dose? Kurosaki isn't the only one who can kill those, you know."

She shrugged, leaning a bit forward. "I know. But…a few days to yourself wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?"

"…And do what?" He bluntly asked. "I guess working on my Quincy abilities would be necessary…"

"N-no…" She sighed. "I meant go somewhere and just relax. You know, sit back and loosen up kind of deal…"

Uryu narrowed his dark blue eyes in protest. "Honestly…I appreciate your concern but I just don't involve myself in those kinds of activates."

She forced herself up, looking to him. "Well, I'm not going to the beach myself, and you obviously need help. How about I show you fun things to do here in Karakura?"

He shook his head no. "You're not listening…I don't enjoy things like that. I'm sorry, but—"

"—I don't buy it!" She blurted. "Just _one_ day! I promise you it'll be fun! Nothing too degrading! If you don't enjoy it than I promise I'll leave you alone! Never again will I trouble you with this stuff!"

He looked at her with uncertainty. '_Why would she do this…?'_

"Well…?"

He nonchalantly adjusted his glasses. "Clearly you leave me no choice…I'll go along with all this, but I assure you nothing would force me to change my view on all this."

She smiled brightly. "Fair enough! But I can say with confidence that you'll enjoy yourself." She then paused, placing her attention to the dusk sky, thoughtfully. "Humm…I wonder how I'm gonna break the news to Keigo…"

"Wait…"

Aneko positioned her light chocolate eyes to the Quincy.

"I think you should go…"

"B'wah…? But why? What about our little deal?" She gave him a baffled expression. She didn't understand how he could just alter his decision so impulsively.

"I'll go…But only because I want you to go," He uttered.

Aneko effortlessly fought the hot feeling to her face. A clear blush painted itself on her cheeks. "Uryu…"

He finally stood up, making his way down the small path, back to the city. "I'll be going now. Please try not to hastily hunt down anymore Hollows…"

She sheepishly waved. "O-ok…"

Odd.

Uryu couldn't figure why Aneko, Kurokasi's twin, was being so kind to him. It's not like she wasn't _ever_ friendly to him. He just always visualized the twin of Ichigo to operate the same as him. Even so, it really wasn't that much of a surprise. Orihime would have done the same, he was all too sure.

But why did she constantly glimpse at the same arm?

Swarmed with disoriented thoughts, Uryu made it into town. On his way home he passed a small group of three giddy teenage girls. Brushing past them, he heard one of them speak.

"H-hey, look at him. What about him?"

"Who? That guy?" The other questioned—Uryu feeling eyes look to his back.

"Yeah, he's kinda' cute, right? Why don't we try picking him up?"

"No way, he looks proper…" The third girl attempted to whisper. "Although cute, he's much too proper. We need a party guy."

Uryu continuously wandered forward until their noisy voices faded off. He sighed to himself. Were all schoolgirls like that? How annoying…

Still moving onward, yearning for the comfort of his home, he could perceive a small wallet not too far from where he stood. Walking closer, he became aware that it sat on the cement floor, in front of a lit up store.

Instinctively, he placed it in his grasp. "Could this be her wallet?"

Opening it he glimpsed a picture of two little kids. His eyes slightly widened once he took in that it was Aneko and Ichigo.

What were the chances?

Aneko had endearing petite pigtails and wore a pink dolly dress. Ichigo, on the other hand, wore a baseball shirt and cap.

What stunned the Quincy most was how content they seemed in it. He subconsciously smirked at the photo. It was hard to believe how dissimilar they looked and were from then to today.

"…Why is her wallet out here?" He finally questioned, looking around. Just then he realized a window lit with bright lights— a gloating purple dress on display.

Placing the wallet in his pockets, Uryu figured he might as well drop the wallet off at her house, whether she was home or not.

Aneko had presently made it home when she observed a message on the door. She ripped the paper off the door knowingly. After getting settled in, she began reading her father's surprisingly neat handwriting.

"_Dear family which abandoned me,_

_Yuzu and I went to the barbeque…We would have had it at home but the grill caught on fire, so we went to the steak house instead! We'll be back soon,_

_Dad."_

She exhaled noisily, crumpling the note—throwing it in the trash. "Well then…"

She quietly leaned against the long couch in the living room, staring calmly at the T.V. She could trace the outline of herself and the room from the black screen. She knew what had to be done. With one hard breath, Aneko marched to her room, in pursuit of a sweater. Once she set foot into the comfort of her room she became still, conscious that the pile of clothing on her floor began to move.

"Oh…my god…" With caution, Aneko gradually advance to the living pile, slowly reaching her trembling hand out to pull the clothing off—revealing what was in her room. Like ripping Band-Aid off sticky skin, Aneko swiftly picked up her clothing.

Her eyes became broaden. "Kon…?!"

"H-hello…!" He waved uneasily.

"What the hell are you doing in my room and most of all, in my stack of clothes?!"

Abruptly, the toy leaped onto her dresser. "I came home! Surprise!"

Kon was more than attentive to the hard look in her eyes. "…Kon…"

"U-uhh…well I was _so_ cozy in your pile of clothes—"

Unable to finish his answer, he was violently grabbed and tossed towards the compact wall.

"You perverted little creep! Out, out, out!"

Kon immediately scampered out the room. "Where is the love…?!"

After completing what she thought was the perfect way of punishing Kon—locking him in Ichigo's room, Aneko finally made it to the entrance of the clinic—black pullover sweater on.

As she gripped her hand against the door handle, the entry opened, revealing Ichigo and Karin on the other side.

"We were so close to wining!" Karin's voice cried.

"It's not a big deal. So you lost a stupid game…So what? There's always next time." Assured the older sibling.

Aneko watched them past her, like she wasn't even present. "Uhh…am I some freakin' ghost?"

They both automatically looked over to her. "Oh…Aneko, didn't see you." Ichigo frankly admitted.

She rolled her eyes disgruntled. "I'm aware…"

"I lost the stupid tournament, ok…!?" Karin unexpectedly confirmed with a huff, and walked away, mumbling words angrily.

"Gezz…talk about poor sport…" Aneko stated as she turned to Ichigo.

"…Where are you off to, anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I lost my wallet…so I'm going to find it,"

"It's dark outside…You won't be able to see a thing…" He informed matter-of-factly.

"I have a flash light. Don't worry…I'll live,"

He sighed and shut the door behind him. "Is Dad here? If he is…I'll tag along…"

Aneko shook her head and grabbed the knob. "No, he said he went out with Yuzu. Don't worry Ichigo, I can manage on my own…Besides, it has values in it."

"What money?" He sarcastically inquired with a scoff.

Incapable of sharing his humor, she lividly opened the door, shutting it without another word.

Aneko took a small number of steps on the block before she realized she had forgotten her weapon.

"Should I even bring it…?" She contemplated about it for a second. Sure a Hollow might come again and attack, but also might not…And if she was caught outside at night with a weapon like that she'd probably be arrested.

She sighed at the thought. It wasn't easy…Everyone had weapons to assist them in combat—but they could summon them at anytime. Aneko had to actually carry hers…

She groaned and reluctantly headed home.

During her quiet journey home, under the long trail of dazzling stars, Aneko could hear the laughter from her childhood…

The memories of her and Ichigo running along the shoreline, on top the golden sand at the beach—it momentarily reverted itself in her thoughts.

"_Ha, I bet you can't catch me Ichigo!"_

"_H-hey! S-stop running so fast!" Ichigo then yelled, panting as he felt exhausted. He was so small and modest. Innocence glowed on him._

_Aneko stuck her tongue out. "Stop being such a baby!"_

_Without much warning, Ichigo's tiny body fell, plopping in the wet sand._

"_Ichi…?!" She promptly glanced back to the hurt Ichigo—just about to cry. She ran back to him and helped him sit up._

"_Aww…don't be a baby and cry…" She ordered, wanting to cry herself. It was the twin connection that they had. The intuition. It must have been. When he cried, she cried. When he laughed, she laughed. No sentiments would get by the other._

_He simply gazed at her as tears filled his big adorable eyes. "Don't! Com'on, be a man…!" She cried. Just then, she sat down on the sand, letting unwanted tears pour over her blushed up cheeks. _

_Shortly after, they both sat there with sobs escaping their lips. "H-hey…I know…!" She unexpectedly announced—her finger directed to the sky._

_He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes._ _"Why don't we go back and get some ice cream from mommy?" _

_A big grin appeared on his face. "Ok!" He exclaimed. The thought of seeing their mother always brought joy to him._

_Afterward, she contently wiped any remaining tears and helped him up. After clearing the sand from their rears, they trotted toward their mother._

The precious memory that somehow managed to propel itself back faded as she heard herself softly giggle. "He was always such a mama's boy…" She softly remarked.

Without prior notice, Aneko felt a small moist drop land onto her nose. She reflexively flinched in startle. Her eyes blinked to the murky sky. The stars that once were vanished behind the shadowy clouds. Before she could pull her hood up, the rain fell harder.

"O-oh, great…"

"…You know, I never found that Hiroshi guy funny…" Ichigo randomly said. Karin simply nodded, shoving her hand into the bag of popcorn that sat on her brother's laps.

"Well, he can be…" She replied. "It really depends on his jokes."

They both heard the front doors open, distinguishing the sound of somebody walking into the room.

Ichigo and Karin quietly waited till they witnessed Aneko entering with drenched clothing. Water dripped off, leaving a wet trail.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo inquisitively questioned.

Before an answer could break out of her mouth, Karin spoke. "You like playing in the rain, or what?"

"Just don't ask …" She headed towards her room discomforted.

"Bad day, I suppose…" Karin commented.

Time passed and Karin went to sleep after watching the movie. Ichigo sighed in relief once the screen was off. He thought it was the worst movie he'd ever seen. Seriously, the actor wasn't gifted with comedic skills. After a brief moment to reflect on the shitty film he'd just viewed, he got up, preparing for bed. As his eyes casually looked to the clock, something just hit him…

It was getting late and his father or Yuzu were back yet. He also detected it was raining much harder outside.

Walking to the door, the phone began ringing. Not wanting Karin or Aneko to wake, he hurriedly reached the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo held the phone away from his ear as they almost bleed from the intensity of his father's voice.

"W-where the hell are you!? You should be home by now! Hurry up!" He demanded irritated. "It's almost midnight!"

"Well…we _were_ on our way back home…but the roads were blocked, and in this weather, it'll take us _hours_ to get home…Yuzu insisted we rent a hotel room for the night. You wouldn't want your old man and little sister to risk it out there, would you?"

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, fine. Stay at a hotel…I'll watch the house."

"SEE YO—" Ichigo impulsively hung up. As he was about to go to his room for the long nap his body thirsted for…

…An unnecessary knock came from the door.

"Who could possibly be here _this_ late…?" Thinking it was a patient in need to assistance, he willingly answered it—only to see his Quincy friend at the door.

**That darn' Karin! Ha, what luck no? Anyways, Plz, Plz comment! It'd be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Bleach or the characters/places/things in bleach that are mentioned. Only the OC.**

**Intro Theme: **_**Aozora no Namida -**__**Takahashi Hitomi**_

The dining room was overflowing with an awkward silence. Both Quincy and Substitute Reaper sat at the table, not one word slipping from their lips. Ichigo quietly, but sullenly, poured Uryu something warm. It was probably the most uncomfortable moment he'd ever had. They uttered nothing the entire time, but simply stare.

Ichigo finally handed Uryu the cup with warm coffee and watched as he took it in his grasp, sipping.

"So…why you here, Uryu?" Ichigo lastly asked. "I doubt it's because you want my help with a Hollow…"

Uryu gently placed his cup down and pulled the wallet from his pocket. "I found Aneko's wallet…"

Ichigo received it and examined it. "Yep…it's hers alright." He let out aloud sigh. "Let me guess…it was on the ground?"

Uryu nodded and got up from the chair. Afterward, he positioned his eyeglasses just right. "I'll be taking my leave now…" He grabbed his umbrella—which stood by the door. "I only came to return her wallet,"

Ichigo glanced away uncaringly. "Right…"

"Whoa…Uryu…?"

Uryu cocked his head back. He noticed Aneko standing behind him—clearly just woken up, by the lost look to her face, but also by the fact that she wore white pajamas. "Aneko…?"

She nodded—a fatiguing look to her. Rubbing her weary eyes, she asked, "What are you doing here…? And…so late?"

"I just dropped off your wallet…"

Her bushed eyes widened with interest. "Really!?" She exclaimed. She immediately began to frantically look around until she spotted the beige wallet sitting on the dinning table, right by Ichigo.

"Safe and dry," Ichigo assured.

She ran to it, eagerly placing it in her hands. "T-thank you so much…! You have no idea how much I was worrying over it! You're awesome!"

"I really didn't do anything at all. I only found it on the way back home," He began explaining.

Ichigo sat there bewilderedly, shifting his strong brown eyes to his sister followed by that importunate Quincy. He didn't know what was really going on. He simply watched as Aneko approached the intimidating boy, giving him her most gratified look. "Thank you so much…you really _are_ sweet,"

"U-uh…no, I'm really not…" He hastily glanced away, wanting to make an escape.

Oblivious to Uryu's uncomforting, she continued. "I really don't know how to repay you for all your trouble. You've been very kind to me today, thank you…"

He sustained from looking back at her. "I-it's fine…I'll just be going. Thank you for the coffee, Kurosaki…"

"Are you sure you should do something like that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Why not?"

He sighed. "Idiot, Look outside…"

Within the second, all eyes looked out the window—forced to watch the heavy water pour down the clear window. It made it difficult for any of them to distinguish anything that may or may not have been out there.

Uryu determinedly zipped his jacked up. "I'll be fine. It's just a little storm…Don't go thinking I need your concern, Kurosaki!"

Not being the type to allow any comment directed at him slide, Ichigo got up, ready to strike him.

Aneko abruptly stood in his way. "Stop! Why fight over something so stupid…?"

Ichigo glowered. "…To set it clear, I wasn't _concerned_ for you, Uryu. You do whatever the hell you want…"

Uryu effortlessly began heading towards the entrance of the building. "You should stop thinking you're so high and mighty, Soul Reaper. It's a disgusting personality to possess…"

"Look whose talkin', _Quincy_…I would have knocked you on the floor if it weren't for Aneko!" Ichigo blurted, provoking Uryu.

Getting his attention, Uryu faced Ichigo. "Wanna bet…?"

"Gladly…"

Aneko sighed and got in between the two once again. "Com'on, _stop_ arguing! What if one of you was to hurt the other!? I'd be stuck cleaning the blood up!"

They both paused and silently looked to her. Ichigo was the first to take a stab toward her confused priorities. "Clearly you need to reconsider any dreams you have of protecting citizens…"

She lightly giggled. "No kiddin'…" She then placed her eyes to Uryu. "You know, Ichigo has a point, Uryu. I mean, when it comes to the weather. You shouldn't walk home in this…"

Uryu's eyes widen.

"I'm not saying you're weak…or anything…but I'd feel a lot better and at ease if you…I dunno…spent the night here," She suggested carefully.

"I'll survive from raindrops falling on my head…" He wryly assured.

"But…it's crappy out there…! Please?" Aneko plead.

Truth be told, Uryu could have walked right out the Kurosaki Clinic. Well…he would have if his well-bred demeanor didn't prevent him from doing so. Damn downpour. It _was_ only for the night…Would it _really_ damage his dignity?

After awhile of contemplating, Uryu sighed in defeat. "Alright…"

He caught wind of the satisfied smirk lifting her cheeks. "Great…I'll get you some bed sheets and a pillow! Uh, you can sleep on the couch tonight, sound fair?"

"Reasonable,"

Aneko sheepishly grinned. "I'd offer the room that we put the patients in, but I doubt you'd want to sleep on top of the bed that has gained the reputation 'Death bed' here in the house."

Uryu stiffened. "N-no…not really."

"Didn't think so," She then turned around and headed up the stairs. "I'll be back…!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo slightly faced him. "This is only for tonight…" He murmured.

"Shut up…"

Eventually, Ichigo went to bed—although it wasn't quite safe to say he rested in peace. Considering Uryu, the person who pissed him off on occasion, was sleeping under the same roof as him. He would have preferred watching Uryu soak under the downpour. Ah yes, just picturing Ishida grumbling under the heavy rain put a smile on the deputy Reaper's face.

Oblivious to her brother's exact outlook on the situation, Aneko happily placed the folded blankets on the table, effortlessly pulling a part of the sofa out, until the couch was no longer a couch, but a bed. After tossing a pillow on the bed, Aneko stood in triumph, more than pleased with how well she had set it up.

"All done…" Just as she placed both hand over her hips, Uryu had approached her wearing the clothing Ichigo lent—well…forced to lend him.

"Hey, they fit." She observed. "I'm glad…I thought they'd be slightly off, considering you're build differently from Ichigo. Anyways, all set!"

He pushed his glasses up and smiled lightly. "Thanks,"

"Sure," She returned.

Uryu instinctively sat on the bed and took his glasses off. Aneko looked at him dumbfounded. She never essentially realized how _different_ Uryu looked without his glasses. On the other hand, he never took them off, no matter what the situation was.

He took notice of her trance-like stare and gave her an honest look of concern, though it could have been mistaken with an expression of awkwardness.

"Uh…are…you…ok?" He raised an eyebrow.

She instantaneously shook her head. "Y-yeah…! Sorry! I just went blank, that's all…!"

He couldn't help but smile back. "It's fine…"

"Well…I'm…a…going to head off to bed now," She yawned, clumsily taking steps backwards until she reached the stairs. "H-have a good sleep…!" She ran up the stairs, fighting the urge to look back. Once she reached the top of the stairway, she began softly laughing at her absurdity.

Alone in the dark room, Uryu found himself reluctantly looking around. He was comfortably sitting up on the bed—the warm covers provided to him by Aneko over his laps—hands sat themselves on top. The only comfort he had was the street light struggling to get the dim light it endowed him with to shine past the streaks of rain streaming against the window. After momentarily watching water pour, he became conscious of the fact that he was actually getting worn-out himself. Not a second later, he fell back, resting his body on the soft surface.

Silence overcame him…

He absentmindedly gazed to the ceiling, slowly placing his attention toward the rain outside once more. He listened as each heavy droplet hit the stable glass. At that moment he rolled to his side. His attention was suddenly on the bracelet that gave him pride as a Quincy. While simply staring at it with nothing to ponder about, Uryu witnessed a dark glitter in the middle of the crest.

Straight away, he sat up completely startled.

It twinkled yet again.

This time he caught glimpse of a very faint image in the spark. It was as if somebody smacked a photo in front of his face briefly and pulled it away.

Almost like a face…

He continued to stare at his crest wide-eyed. Just what the hell was going on? He liked to think that one of the spirits that were said to usually lurk at the clinic was playing some trick on him, but deep down he knew that wasn't the case. No, that was clearly not the case. He could make out a strong presence that ominously haunted the neighborhood. The well trained boy was able to identify with this particular Reiatsu. Subsequently, he hurriedly got off the bed and attempted to gaze out the dripping window.

'_Damn, this rain is making it rather difficult for me to get a good view of anything…!'_

"You sense it too…don't you?"

Uryu coked his head back to Ichigo and Aneko. They stood behind him more than aware of the position they were put in. He instinctively narrowed his navy eyes. "Yeah…I've never felt such incredible spiritual pressure from a Hollow…"

Ichigo's face appeared stern. "Yeah, I thought the same thing…We must be dealing with something massive here."

Uryu faced them, placing his arms at his sides. "So what are you proposing we do?"

Ichigo looked to Aneko. "Aneko, I need you to stay here and watch over Karin." His eyes soon flickered to the Quincy. "Uryu, you and I will check it out. There's nothing more we can do."

Aneko clenched her fists, taking a step forward. "W-what?! But I want to go too…!" She cried.

Ichigo shook his head in protest of the idea. "No…it might be too dangerous for you. Besides if Uryu and I go, it would make things quicker. I can't risk your safety."

She gave him one quick glare before turning to Uryu. "Uryu, you'd be fine with me coming along, right? Tell this ass-wipe that I'm also capable of fighting! _Please_!"

Uryu was caught off guard by her pleading eyes. Yet, this time he wasn't going to concede to them. He witnessed her tactics earlier. She wasn't quite prepared for this type of battle. Neither he nor Ichigo even _knew_ how treacherous their foe was. Uryu mustered the strength of character to look away. "I'm sorry…but I actually agree with Ichigo on this one. I think it'd be best if you stayed behind…"

She stood there at a loss. Did no one believe that there was a slight chance she could wow them with skills? Subconsciously squeezing the collar of her white pajama top, she felt like the one person she counted on…

…betrayed her.

She thought he had faith in her and her powers. It all seemed like wishful thinking…

Staring to the ground, her lips quivered. If her bangs weren't curtaining her clouded eyes, they'd reveal the deep resentment and disappointment she felt. "Alright…I'll stay…"

Ichigo gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to momentarily look up at him. "Don't worry…we'll be back…"

"O-ok…"

Ichigo made his way towards the door, grabbing his coat. "Let's go Uryu, we can't waste anymore time!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Kurosaki…!" As he took one step, he found himself placing his eyes to Aneko. At that given moment, both their eyes met.

Unable to really feel any type of bitterness towards the single Quincy, Aneko frowned. "P-please…be careful."

Slightly surprised, Uryu nodded. "Y-yes, I will…" He then ran out the entrance, leaving Aneko in the dark room.

Dragging her feet, she made it over to the bed—which Uryu was to sleep in—and sat down, miserably gazing at her knees. Her fist tightened as they nonchalantly sat themselves over her laps. "Nobody…thinks I can handle myself…"

With one hard sigh, Aneko briefly gazed up, only to discover Uryu's glasses still on the table. "O-oh, wait…" She automatically picked them up and studied them. "Uryu's…glasses…? Uryu's glasses?!" She stood up, panicked. "…H-he needs these! What do I do?!"

She sought to run after them but recalled Ichigo's instructions. Karin couldn't be left alone. _'Ugh…crap!'_ She bit her bottom lip, looking to the pair of glasses in her grasp. She could feel the intense feeling that gripped her gut—the sense of panic that so desperately wanted to escape her lips.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Ichigo needs help, doesn't he?"

Aneko shifted her eyes to the stairs. "K-Karin…?"

The younger sibling calmly approached her. "You should know I'm more than aware of Ichigo and his little secret. _And_, that you've joined it all."

Aneko quietly stared at her.

She knew?

It was so unexpected to her. She could feel her lips tremble uncontrollably.

So what did this all mean?

Does Karin want her to follow Ichigo?

She looked down, completely lost. "I…I don't…"

"If you have somewhere important to be—go!" Karin demanded. "The longer you stand there so idiotically, the more time you're wasting! I'll be okay, just go!"

Aneko simply shook her head in objection. She couldn't…

"Please, just leave! Ichigo _needs_ you!"

"What? Didn't you hear…?" She forced the tiniest of tiny smiles, diverting eye contact from Karin. "I'm not needed. I'll only be in the way. Karin, I appreciate the encouragement…but…"

Before the unsettled girl could continue, she felt two hands forcefully place themselves on her back, shoving her to the door. "Go! You have no time!"

"W-what the hell are you doing!? I said—"

"—Stop arguing with me! Ichigo knows _nothing_! You can handle yourself! Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!"

Once they reached the door, Karin shoved Aneko's shoes in her face. "…Are you honestly going to let those two boys get you down? I say show them a thing or two!"

Aneko carefully took her shoes from Karin, gently smiling. "Thanks sis…"

Karin confidently smiled, assuring her she would be fine. It wasn't so bad. At least Karin showed she had faith in Aneko as a fighter. But how the heck did this child know about Ichigo? Aneko knew she'd have to remind herself later to lecture Ichigo about his lack of stealthy coordination.

Oh, that didn't matter at the moment. Aneko shook her head, grabbing her red raincoat.

"Alright, wish me luck then…"

The race against time was too much to bear. As she sprinted under the heavy storm, Aneko could feel the chilly air crowd her lungs—taking deep breaths. Running as fast as she could, although she knew she'd regret it in the morning, Aneko barely managed to make it into the city without taking a second or two to pause for air.

As she bent over, placing her hands over her knees, she could hear the rain hit the plastic material of her coat—naturally streaming off. Panting as lightly as she could…it _hit_ her.

How would her going to them make that much of a difference? For whom or what was she trying to protect? She frowned, watching the water beneath her feet flow past her, into the street drain.

"I…can't do this…" She uttered, clenching her fist tightly. "I…there's just…no way I can…help anyone…"

"Ah, it _is_ you! Aneko, Aneko!"

Aneko stood up, looking across.

Her eyes widen. "O-oh…! Hello!"

There stood Orihime Inoue. She wore a light pink raincoat swarmed with buttons and stylish lacing. Her big beautiful smile is perhaps what complemented the adorably put together look.

Before Aneko could say anything, her eyes caught sight of a much larger figure standing next to Orihime. "C-Chad…! H-hey there…"

Chad wore a heavy grey sweater—looked incredibly comfortable, and reacted quite surprised himself.

A natural expression during moments like these.

"W-what are you two doing here…?" Aneko finally queried quizzically. She _was_ left puzzled—no doubt, but a little relieved to have found someone. Now that she pondered more on the subject of being alone so late at night…

…What if she got jumped, mugged, stabbed? Or worst—

"Well, while I was getting ready to go to bed, I sensed an unusual pressure, so I followed it! But then realized that I forgot my umbrella, so I had to run all the way back home, but once I got home, it hit me that I had locked myself out! So then—"

"—S-somehow you met up with Chad, r-right…?" Aneko carefully asked. Orihime _was_ cute, but_ man_ was the girl absentminded…

"Yes…I also went to investigate. We were on our way to Urahara's shop. It seems that this opponent is much stronger than what we've ever faced before…" Chad added.

Aneko nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes…but I'm not here to fight…or to go to the shop…I came to deliver these…" She carefully pulled Uryu's glasses from her pocket.

They both gawked at them.

"So…you're going to an optometrist…?" Orihime arched a brow.

"U-uh, no…these are Uryu's. He left them at my house, but the dumbass went out with Ichigo to find whatever it was that was sending off spiritual pressure everywhere!" Aneko cried. "So I wanted to find him and give these to him…I'm worried without them he won't be able to see very well…_especially_ in combat…"

"What was he doing at your house so late?" Chad managed to question. Orihime's face brightened.

Aneko flinched. "N-nothing inappropriate, I _assure_ you!"

Chad slightly stepped back. "I-I wasn't implying anything of the sort…"

Aneko huffed, letting her face cool off. "Anyways, I need to find Uryu and Ichigo. Unfortunately I can't really sense someone's spiritual presence so well and track them down using it…Plus, I'm kind of direction-challenged,"

"We'll go with you." Chad said—Orihime simply smiling in approval. "Wherever Ichigo is, there's bound to be trouble…"

Aneko sighed. "That's what worries me…"

**Ending Theme: **_**My Everything - Tenjochiki**_

**Ok, that hopefully wasn't to long...I hope. So...ummm yeah, it seems that the story has sort of gone somewhere...i hope, at least in you guys, being the readers and all.**

**Ok, well yeah...Plz comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next Chapter!**

**I do NOT own Bleach or the characters/places/things from it. I only own the OC. Enjoy!**

**Intro theme: **_**no Namida -**__**Takahashi Hitomi**_

As the murky sky continued to pour its cold drizzle over the town of Karakura, the thriving sound of thunder clapped across the midnight sky. At that time, high above the city buildings, two spiteful looking Hollows made an appearance above.

One was pure black, long midnight arms and legs—claws the length of a tree. Its durable white mask was shaped identical to that of a sharp spear.

Allowing the dripping water to seep over its rough body, there was a curious search for blood in its vacant eyes.

The other Hollow—not as strong or intimidating as its partner, was a camel color, smaller body, and bared no claws. In fact, it didn't really appear to have much it could use to defend itself with. Its firm mask was oddly the form of a typical cube—spikes on all four sides, one just below the chin.

After momentarily scanning the area, the darkest toned Hollow simply placed its bitter gaze to the other. Without any sort of communication, they nodded to each other, already through strategizing.

Spying from behind one of the buildings, Uryu and Ichigo anxiously watched two Hollows they just caught sight of.

Uryu leaned against the wall sighing. He then fixed his hood, looking to Ichigo. "…Damn it, I can't see much. Describe them to me, Kurosaki."

Still taking a peek, Ichigo replied, "How am I supposed to do that? The rain keeps getting in my eyes! I'm not even sure if we're looking at Hollows or two enormous eagles!"

Uryu glared at him. "Yeah, 'cause I hear Karakura breeds giant birds…"

Ichigo finally faced the Quincy. "Shut it! Besides, what kind of idiot leaves his glasses behind!? How were you even able to see while you were running?"

"How about the same idiot who would leave his Shinigami badge behind!" Uryu retorted lividly. "And I'm obviously not blind, dumbass!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I said I was _sorry_! I just reacted at the moment! I wasn't thinking about the damn badge!"

"That's your problem! You _never_ think! Period."

As if on cue, a sudden gust of wind began to swarm the skies, immediately gaining Uryu and Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo's jaw tightened. "…Now what?"

Uryu ran from behind the building, into clear view. He impulsively narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out the Hollows' actions. Luckily his hood blocked the sharp rain from hitting much of his face.

"Ichigo, they're going to attack the city!"

Ichigo was already at Uryu's side. "Those bastards! They'll attack—just like _that_!?"

Uryu nodded. "We have to think of a way to attack them without them noticing us…" He placed his hand over his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps if we—"

"—Hey! Big ugly dirt bags up there!"

Uryu looked to Ichigo wide-eyed. "What the hell are you doing, you moron!?"

He gave him a blank stare. "Getting their attention, duh…"

Uryu just ignored him. How many times must he remind himself he was dealing with _Ichigo_? The boy was senseless and that was something he couldn't get use to, not even after a year of knowing him.

After taking a brief moment to comprehend all this, the Quincy finally blinked his ink tinted eyes to the Hollows…

…They were no longer in sight. "W-where'd they go!?"

Ichigo moved his gaze to Uryu. He noticed the lost look in Ichigo's face. "Don't tell me you lost them! You were _just_ screaming at them like a madman! How could you have lost them, Kurosaki!? Honestly…sometimes I feel like I'm with a five-year-old boy!"

"Uryu, you need to relax. I didn't lose them…" Ichigo assured.

"You…didn't? Then where'd they go?"

Ichigo raised his hand in front of himself, protruding his long index finger to the archer. "They're right behind you."

"W-wha…?" Uryu cautiously glanced back, feeling his heart sink an inch deeper.

"_GOODEVENING, QUINCY…"_

Uryu found himself starring at a cube-headed monster. His body grew stiff—legs were completely paralyzed, and to make matters worst…He couldn't even find the voice to respond.

A Quincy _wasn't_ supposed to be so shaken up like this. Uryu mustered the courage to promptly move out of the way, appearing next to Ichigo.

Abruptly, the livid teenager grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his purple sweater. "What the hell was that, Kurosaki!? You _want _me to get killed!? I'll remember this, asshole!"

Ichigo pushed Uryu away. "What's this? Were you _petrified_? I figured the _almighty _Quincy would be able to handle it. I guess I stand corrected…"

Uryu's teeth gritted. "I'll kill you…"

Ichigo looked to both awaiting Hollows, tightening his fists. "Kill me after. Right now we should deal with these freaks of nature."

"_WELL, WELL…IN ALL MY YEARS OF KILLING SHINIGAMIS TO DEVOURING SOULS…I NEVER THOUGHT I'D WITNESS A QUINCY AND SHINIGAMI FIGHTING SIDE-BY-SIDE." _Spoke the dark Hollow.

The weaker, but just as malice Hollow, agreed. _"INDEED. I GUESS THESE TWO THOUGHT BY BECOMING FRIENDS THEY COULD DO JUST ABOUT ANYTHING." _It chuckled.

Uryu pointed to Ichigo. "The hell I'm friends with _that_ idiot! I don't need to befriend a stupid Shinigami to defeat you or anything else!"

"Oh yeah…we're great pals…" Ichigo uttered. "So which one of you am I going to kill first?"

They noticed their enemies show high signs of amusement. _"THIS MAKES IT A LOT EASIER FOR US THAN, DOESN'T IT ARCADIO?" _Questioned the small Hollow.

"_OH, I GET CHILLS DOWN MY SPINE THINKING ABOUT HOW I'M GOING TO RIP THE QUINCY APPART! YOU'LL GET THE COCKY SHINIGAMI, I WANT THE QUINCY!" _Stated Arcadio, sharpening his lengthy claws.

Uryu pulled out his bow. "I personally don't care who I kill,"

Ichigo gave Uryu a bemused look. "What the hell are you doing, Uryu? You need glasses!"

"Shut up. I know that," He replied. "But I can at least hold him off. Kurosaki, you're the one who should be worried. You have no way of changing into a Shinigami…"

Ichigo looked to the Hollow that he was to fight up against. What was his name again…? Oh wait, come to think of it…the creature never revealed its name to them…

"Hey," He called. "What do you call yourself?"

Uryu arched a brow. "As if you're asking such a trivial question at a time like this!"

"It's only fair to know whose ass I'll be kicking, right?" He then asked, looking to Uryu for an instant before turning his gaze back at the nameless Hollow.

"_CALL ME DAMASKENOS…" _It grinned.

Ichigo smirked. "Alright _dumbass_-kenos, here's the deal…I don't have my powers with me, but I've dealt with scum like you too many times that I'm confident enough to know I'll manage."

Uryu had a comment prepared to toss at Ichigo, but froze. Didn't they say earlier that the spiritual pressure was far more abnormal than usual? Were these Hollows _even_ Hollows or something more? But something that really griped itself to the young Quincy was…

…How on earth did these Hollows _know_ Ichigo and Uryu were Shinigami and Quincy? He didn't recall either of them stating their occupation…At least, not at the beginning of their encounter.

Damn…how confusing.

He studied them, although not clearly. He could perceive their masks, bodies and features, such as claws and spikes…

They _were_ Hollows, right? So then why did they carry such incredible Reiatsu? It didn't make sense…

"Ichigo…" Uryu murmured. "…Be careful. We still don't know what we're up against…"

Ichigo lowered his gaze. "I know…I can't let them know we're defenseless at this point in the game. We just have to play it cool until something comes up…"

Uryu noticed the dark Hollow: Arcadio, charging for him. Instinctively wanting to shoot an arrow towards it, the Hollow vanished, reappearing behind him.

"_LET ME GUESS. YOU THOUGHT BECAUSE OF MY SIZE, I'D BE SLOW?"_

Uryu instantaneously jumped out of the way, just as Arcadio swung his long claws towards him. The impact caused numerous of pieces from the soaked cement floor to break, scattering.

Uryu landed a few feet away from the Hollow, staring it face to face. He pulled another gleaming arrow back. _'Damn it…I knew these Hollows were different, so why did I act so carelessly…?'_

Ichigo had just kicked the smaller Hollow across the face, sending it against the street light.

"_YOU…LITTE…RUNT!"_

The Shinigami observed Damaskenos charging for him. _'All this one can do is kick and punch, much like me…'_

Having focused on its fighting moves this far, Ichigo was unaware of the spiritual energy it was putting in its next attack. Darting towards Ichigo, the Hollow released all the energy it could possibly muster within the time span, smacking right into Ichigo.

Uryu watched in horror as Ichigo slid across the hard floor."Kurosaki, get up!" Attempting to reach his side, Uryu was unexpectedly stopped by claws slashing—just inches from his nose.

"_FORGET HIM! YOUR BATTLE IS WITH ME, ARCHER!"_

Uryu's feet slid back, across the damped floor. "C-crap…! That was too close…"

Taking a minute to catch his breath, Uryu abruptly felt three claws slash his back—through his jack and undershirt. As it painfully pierced his skin, he fell forward.

Ichigo managed to lift himself on his knees. "U-Uryu…! Hold on, I'm coming…!"

With his intention set higher on saving Uryu, Ichigo hurriedly got on his feet, running towards him. Unfortunately, with two Hollows still standing the mission promised to be difficult. Vigilantly but hastily, Ichigo had to maneuver the perfect plan to save both his and Uryu's necks.

"H-hey, you, Arcade—or what ever the hell your name is, come over here! I'll challenge _you_!" He confronted.

"_MY NAME IS ARCADIO YOU INSIGNIFICANT SHINIGAMI!"_

The infuriated Hollow charged for Ichigo. Ichigo anxiously stared as the creature ran to him, suddenly appearing behind him. "W-what the…!?"

Before it could slice Ichigo—much like it did to Uryu, a swift light pierced through its claws, slightly cutting the tips off.

Ichigo looked to the side, well aware of the attack used to save his life.

"K-Kurosaki…what…are you doing just standing there…?!" Uryu asked, wincing as he tried maintaining his stance. The bow began fading as Uryu began losing balance. The smoldering pain on his back was just too much to tolerate…

"Uryu!"

"I-I'm fine…" He lightly assured, falling on one knee. "…D-don't worry about me! I told you already, I don't…need your concern!"

Ichigo felt his teeth grit in anger. His entire body became tense with rage. How does he defeat these Hollows and save Uryu? He can't do shit without his Shinigami release. By now he could feel his drenched clothing stick to his body, providing him with an icy feeling that was never welcomed. His hot sweat mixed in with the rain streaming down his chin.

"_STAND BACK, ARCADIO. I'LL DEAL WITH THE SHINIGAMI. YOU JUST FINISH OFF THE QUINCY!"_

Uryu held his breath for a second as the shady Hollow placed its vile eyes to him. _'At this rate…I'll…!'_

Once the shadow reflected from the Hollow stood over Uryu, he felt another pressure mixed in with all four of theirs. Before he could even act in response, the last Quincy witnessed as Arcadio violently got smacked by a large light of force.

Once Damaskenos realized his partner flittering into a building, completely destroying it, the sadistic Hollow unexpectedly got smacked shortly after—only into an abandoned truck.

Ichigo took the opportunity to run to Uryu, who was now using all four for support. "Uryu, you ok?"

"I-I'm fine…" He assured. "Who saved us?"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Lifting their heads up, both teenagers quickly became aware of Chad, Orihime, and Aneko expectantly scurrying towards them.

Ichigo stood up. "C-Chad…! Orihime…!"

Talk about impeccable timing.

The substitute's eyes blinked to Aneko. "…Aneko!? What the hell are _you_ doing here!? Didn't I tell you to—"

"—Uryu, a-are you ok? Here, let me help you…!"

Ichigo watched exasperatedly as Aneko completely ignored him, helping Uryu sit up properly.

"I'm alright…It's just a slight scratch…" He assured.

Aneko looked up to Ichigo. "Uryu forgot his glasses so I brought them…"

"Y-you…brought them…?" Uryu managed to ask.

"Uh, y-yeah…here," She handed them to the Quincy, watching as he positioned them on.

He blinked a few times, adjusting to them. He placed his shaded blue eyes to the sky, able to see a more distinctive darkness surrounding them. The street lights weren't so fuzzy anymore and the figures that stood before him were clearer. He sighed in relief. "Thank you,"

Ichigo scoffed. "I should have seen this coming. It wouldn't be the first time you didn't listen…"

"Ichigo are you…hurt?" Orihime finally asked, anxiously approaching him.

"Nah…I'll be fine," He smirked.

Chad walked towards Ichigo, his armored arm still showing. "They're coming back."

Ichigo looked from Chad to the two persistent Hollows drawing near. "Crap, these guys never give up, do they?"

"…_TCH, MORE OF YOU…" _Damaskenos spat. _"IT SEEMS WE'LL HAVE TO COME UP WITH A NEW STRATEGY, DOESN'T IT ARCADIO?"_

Arcadio grinned much wider, sharpening the long blades attached to his long flaccid fingers. _"WORKS BETTER FOR ME. I'LL KILL THE QUINCY FOR RUINING MY PRECIOUS CALWS, THAT'S FOR SURE! SO NO HARMING THE QUINCY UNTIL EVERYONE ELSE IS DEALT WITH, UNDERSTAND?"_

Shrugging, Damaskenos marched towards Ichigo and Chad. _"DO WHAT YOU WISH…I'LL TAKE THESE TWO. THEY LOOK PROMISING."_

Chad took his stance, ready to send the Hollow flying once more. "Ichigo, why aren't you a Shinigami yet?" He then asked.

Ichigo frowned. "I…forgot my badge at home…"

Before Chad could respond, he found himself holding Damaskenos back. Inwardly, Chad was thankful the Hollow was just about his size. If not, scrawny. Chad soon felt himself being gradually pushed back, but wouldn't give up just yet. He tightened the grip around the Hollow's hands, gathering enough strength to flip it over, sending it skidding across the floor.

Meanwhile, Ichigo faced the larger Hollow.

"_THIS WILL BE MUCH MORE EXCITING THAN I THOUGHT. LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO GO, SHINIGAMI…"_

Orihime lowered her gaze. "H-how…did he know Ichigo is a Shinigami? He's not…even in his kimono."

Uryu clenched his fists, feeling the puddles surrounding them. "_Exactly_…"

They unwillingly watched as Ichigo rapidly jumped away from the Hollow's dynamic punch. They could feel a gust of aggressive wind push them back as the impact was incredibly powerful.

"O-oww… What the hell Ichigo!? How about a little _consideration_ for us here?!" Aneko shouted angrily—rubbing her back in pain. With her hood pushed off, she could feel rain showering over her head, pouring down her chin.

Ichigo ran in front of the Hollow. "You guys alright? My bad!"

Uryu sat up, rubbing his head in a daze. "D-damn _Soul Reaper_…" He then placed his eyes to the two girls.

"You ok, Orihime?" Aneko thoughtfully asked as she helped her sit on her knees. While placing her hood back up, Orihime nodded. "Y-yep, I'm fine. Not a single scratch on me!"

He found himself looking into Aneko's eyes. "What about you, Uryu? How you holdin' up?"

"I'm alright…" While redirecting his gaze elsewhere, he noticed his glasses on the ground, completely broken. "…Wish I could say the same for my glasses…"

"W-what!? She exclaimed. "I came all the way here to bring you your glasses and now they're broken!? What the heck, Uryu…!"

"_I_ didn't break them!" He retorted. "It was the collision!"

"Whatever, now you definitely can't do anything. There's no point in fighting it…" She murmured, placing the tip of her thumb to her lips. "…Crap."

Orihime sighed. "This isn't looking too good…"

While taking a moment to scrutinize its damaged claws, Arcadio overheard. His eyes immediately fixed themselves to Damaskenos. _"HERE THAT, DAMASKENOS?"_

"_YES…YES I DID…"_

No one knew what they were so thrilled about, but it'd be a lie if it were said they _didn't_ try. How swiftly their offensive glares smoothened to controlling and chilled ones.

"What's so freakin' amusing?" Ichigo demanded—first to step forward.

Without a word, the smaller hollow raised his long, beige toned arm, spotting Uryu out. _"LOOKS LIKE THIS QUINCY IS USELESS, THEREFORE HE CAN'T DEFEND HIMSELF. I SMELL THE FRESH SCENT OF BAIT ON HIM…"_

Uryu sputtered—eyes hardening. _'Bastard…'_

Ichigo appeared by the injured Quincy, standing tall. There was an unbreakable and contradicting look locked in his chocolate-tinted eyes. "…Before you get to him, you _still_ have me."

Chad had just approached, tightening his armored fist. He could feel the power located within in that one clench. "Ichigo, I'll hold one back."

Aneko watched in awe as both boys stood in front of them, ready to shield Uryu with all cost. She wanted _that_ kind of courage that revealed itself in them. How does she achieve something (in her case) farfetched?

Without much contemplation, she got up with support from her unsteady legs. "I…I want to help too, Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced at her flabbergasted. "What…?"

"I want to fight!" She insisted. Walking at his side, she found herself looking toward the murderous Hollows.

What did she get herself into? Her powers were no where _near_ the equivalent of both Chad and Ichigo…

Ichigo surly pushed her behind him. "No, you're _not_!"

"W-what…?! Yes I am!" She persisted forward.

"Aneko, _stop_ acting so dim-witted! You don't even have your weapon!"

"Neither do _you_!"

He paused, analyzing himself—recalling the fact he _really_ wasn't in Shinigami appearance. He'd never forgive himself for being so preoccupied and forgetting the damn badge. It would forever haunt him…

"I _can_ handle myself!" She then assured. He shook his head in disagreement. "No you can't! Not with _these_ Hollows!"

The rain began to plunge harder. At that moment, a strike of lightning painted itself into the midnight sky—luminous light briefly defeating the darkness that engulfed them.

"_No_!" He shouted in strong disapproval.

"_ENOUGH OF THIS CHILDISH GAME! SHINIGAMI, YOU'RE BECOMING A BORE AND I FRANKLY DON'T APPROVE OF ANYMORE MORE DISTRACTIONS FROM YOU!"_

Ichigo abruptly felt high pressure arise from his surroundings. Before he was able to save Aneko, if not both of them…

…He was already on the damped ground, feeling a painful awareness stinging his chest. It happened so sudden, his head felt dizzy. Rolling to his side with immense difficulty, he coughed—blood spilling onto the chest of his lavender sweater. Clutching his chest with one firm hand, Ichigo felt his lungs burn. He could feel the rips on his clothing from the slash that was done to him. The rain washed most of the blood that gushed from his body, but he reeked of it.

In the distance he could hear his name being called. His must have hit his head a lot harder than he thought, for the sound of water smacking onto the puddles awaiting on the road were much louder than the voices that shouted to him. He finally felt a pair of hands gently touch his back, soon making their way to his arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Ichigo, are you alright!? I'll heal you right away!"

He'd be able to recognize _that_ tender voice in a heart beat—even if lost within a crowd of voices desperately wanting to be heard. It was one of a kind…

"Y-yeah…" He stammered, using his large friend's offered hands for support. Orihime sighed in relief, watching restlessly as Chad carefully supported Ichigo.

"W-wait…!" Ichigo unexpectedly shouted. "A-Aneko…! What about her!? Is she alright!?"

Prying her eyes open, Aneko felt a cold shower on her face, damping her completely. Noting that water forced itself into her vision, she instinctively sat up, rubbing her wet eyes. "D-damn…"

"Aneko, can you hear me?"

Alarmed by the abrupt voice, she cocked her head to the side. Instantaneously, she caught sight of two sapphire eyes—melting her insides. She wasn't able to illustrate or express what was going through her that very instant. The way _those_ eyes—incredible, unique, completely coated with a mysterious cerulean shade—worried for _her_.

She continued to stare into his face, thunderstruck. "Aneko, is my voice _reaching_ you?"

"Y-yes…" She whispered. She subconsciously ran her fingers through her long hair, feeling dripping strands stick to her hand. Blood immediately ran down to her finger tips once her arm was lowered. Startled, Aneko looked to Uryu. "W-what…on earth…happened…?"

He sighed. "…I think what's most crucial is that you've gained consciousness."

Ichigo felt the vast weight of fretfulness fade as Aneko had lastly responded to the Quincy. He intently twisted a glower to the Hollows. "…Bastards. You're getting on my damn nerves…!"

"_THEN ALLOW US TO END YOUR MISERY!" _Without prior notice, although none would have been given if asked, Arcadio and Damaskenos charged for the entire group. Ichigo stood stumped. He lacked any ideas, incapable to execute his foes and shelter all that was imperative to him.

He was letting them _all_ down…

Smoke filled the battle field as they clashed with the group. The iniquitous Hollows waited with immense patience as the sand from the explosion cleared itself. They approached closer with glory and pride on their shoulders, when they noticed two new strangers standing. As the dust grew fainter, loud grunts of perplexity came from the creatures.

"_WHAT IS THIS? WHO ARE THESE CLOWNS?" _Arcadio questioned heatedly. All that triumph that sparked inside him was for nothing.

Ichigo's eyes were one of the first to shoot open as he took in the familiar Reiatsu that mixed with his own. Lastly, all the dust was cleared—rain only blocking Ichigo from the astonishing reinforcement.

Ichigo's lips parted. "R-Rukia…! Renji!"

Letting the light breeze naturally blow her short raven hair back, Rukia nonchalantly looked to her friend with large indigo eyes. She gripped onto her Zanpakuto with one hand, letting the other fall at her side, rubbing against the fabric of her kimono. Renji imitated her actions, scoffing. "Gezz, you always have to be such a pain in the ass, don't you?"

The substitute glared. "Shut the hell up! It's not like I asked for _your _help!"

"Either way…you _needed_ it," Rukia candidly stated. Ichigo looked away with a scowl. "…W-well, thanks…"

"Rukia!" Orihime beamed, embracing the tiny Shinigami. "It's been awhile since I've seen you!"

A smile crept on Rukia's attractive face. "Y-yes, it has been. I'm relieved to see you're unharmed."

Aneko scrutinized Rukia's features—overall her character. She had forgotten how tough she was. Even for a small girl, Rukia was incredible. No doubt she was someone to look up to and have high regards for. She suddenly became attentive as Rukia began reaching into her pocket, pulling something out. Before Aneko was able to study it, Rukia tossed it to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, hurry up and change!" She then ordered.

Ichigo quietly looked into his hand. It was his badge. "Thanks…!"

They quietly watched as Ichigo slammed the badge against his chest, splitting from his own body. Before his lifeless body was able to hit the ground, Chad promptly caught it.

"Thanks," Ichigo persistently seated his large blade over his shoulder. He took in a whiff of air—like the fresh scent of liberty. He was finally able to breathe in all the energy that was dying to be unconfined.

Both Hollows backed away cautiously, feeling an incredible amount of spiritual power come promptly.

Ichigo felt the corner of his lips stretch. "…I'm done with you two. It ends here."

Before any of the two could respond to Ichigo, the Soul Reaper suddenly vanished. They flinched in reaction as Ichigo's blade suddenly sliced through the scrawny, beige one: Damaskenos.

As its partner watched in horror, Ichigo's Zanpakuto severed the once cube shaped mask into two, instantly killing the smaller Hollow. Swearing revenge, he slowly evaporated into nothing.

"Now then…" Ichigo gazed his attention towards the last one, recognizing the apprehension that was exposed in his vacant eyes. "It's _your_ turn…"

"Incredible! I didn't think Ichigo would be able to take one of them out in just _one_ swing!" Aneko exclaimed with widen eyes. "They seemed far more powerful than normal Hollows, didn't they?"

Uryu fixed his eyes to her. "No, it's not as complex as it may seem. These Hollows had an advantage before—not anymore."

She looked at him puzzled. "Advantage…?"

Uryu nodded. "I couldn't battle because I couldn't concentrate without…the proper _utility…_" He emphasized. "Then there was the fact that the moron forgot his badge back at your residence. Do you see where the advantage kicked in?"

"Erm, I suppose…" She twisted her lips. She wanted to add on to his respond. '_Yeah, also the fact that I can't do crud…'_

"Well then…I feel bad I didn't let your partner say goodbye and all…Would you like to say any last words before I cut your ass in half?" Ichigo prepared his weapon. The all too known feeling of victory pulsed inside him like adrenaline. He began flash stepping towards the remaining Hollow.

Arcadio hid a devious smirk as Ichigo pierced his blade between his eyes, shattering his pasty Hollow mask.

Renji glimpsed it. "W-wait…! Something isn't right!"

A little too late, things became a blur. As the Hollow's corpse vanished from view, the broken skeletal-looking mask remained, splashing into a puddle.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What's this…?" As he intriguingly reached for the mask, a breeze began to pick up, enclosing the teenager in a gust of wind. "W-what the hell?!" Ichigo instinctively stuck his blade into the ground, gripping tightly onto it.

Rukia's eyes widen. "Ichigo, get out!"

He looked back at her, an expression of aggravation visible. "Like it's _that_ easy! How about you try and get me the hell outa' here!?"

Unfortunately it wasn't possible. The wind had begun vacuuming up everything surrounding it. "Grab onto something!" Uryu immediately instructed. "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"Gee, thanks for the no-brainer!" Renji sarcastically jabbed. In the meantime he pulled his sword out, forcefully sticking it into the solid ground. "We would have never thought of something like that!"

"I can see that happening in your case, Abarai!" Uryu retorted, wrapping his arm around a thinner tree—luckily, that was just the right proximity from him.

Chad grabbed onto Orihime's hand. He smashed his well-developed arm into the ground, using _everything_ he had to keep Ichigo's body from getting sucked in, as well as Orihime's.

Aneko frantically looked around, trying to find something that was able enough to hold her. Feeling a sense of panic overwhelm her, she witnessed items began to soar past them, into the massively dominant hole. Street signs, garbage, leaves, sticks—even the rain itself began falling into the hole's requirement.

Before she could scream, she felt a hand firmly grab hold of her hood, pulling her back. With broad eyes, Aneko looked back. "R-Rukia…!"

Rukia looked down at her. Aneko's back sat against her blade—pierced into the ground. The Shinigami held tightly onto her hood. "I've got you."

Ichigo closed his eyes tensely. His hands were eventually going to slip from the sweat and rain moistening the hold. "Shit. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…!"

Rukia looked at Renji. "…How could we have overlooked this?"

"I don't know! Those damn Hollows must have planned this the entire time!"

"Just what is this strange power?!" Uryu finally inquired, mandatory that he embraced the slippery tree with both arms.

Rukia felt her hands slipping from her sword. She knew she needed _both_ her hands for better support. Evidently, her other hand was engaged, clutched around Aneko's raincoat. "I-it appears to be some gate! I'm…assuming it leads us somewhere we're not welcomed!"

Aneko winced, feeling her raincoat throttle her throat as Rukia pulled it back. She quickly unzipped the jacket, able to breath once more. "W-what…happens if we get sucked in!?" She finally asked.

"I'd rather not find out!" Rukia replied. "Now stay still! You're making it harder for me to hold onto you!"

Aneko squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I'm trying…!"

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Making his eyes meet with the hole in front of him, he felt numb. A part of him knew that this was it. No one would be able to save them this time. A miracle was required in situations like these. Before losing all expectation, his sword surprisingly began to pulse—the heart within it whispering his name.

Time froze.

"_Ichigo…do you wish to stop the hole and save your friends?"_

In just one swift blink, Ichigo was in a whole new world where soft clouds passed by the open blue sky. Endless buildings, all indistinguishable, surrounded him. He fixed his eyes in front of himself, viewing the essence of his blade watching him. "Zangetsu…"

"_I can stop this hole…We both can."_

"Ok, then tell me what to do…"

The wiser blade shook his head, letting the spiritual breeze blow the waves of his lengthy coconut hair.

Ichigo sputtered. "B-but you just…!"

"_I need to ask you first… Do you trust me?"_

"What…?

"_In order to stop this hole…you need to sacrifice…"_

Ichigo's eyes widened. "S-sacrifice…?!"

Zangetsu ever so lightly nodded. _"What you are facing is the world of Hell. The only time when the portal opens is when it desires a soul to enter. Ichigo, you are that soul."_

Ichigo eyed him in disbelief. "But…"

"_Ichigo…if you sacrifice yourself, you have a chance to get out."_

He arched a brow. "…I do?"

"_Do you prefer to let one of your friends get sucked in instead?" _

"No! Of course not!" He yelled. "If I have a better chance to make it out alive…then I'll do it."

"_Then I'll ask once more… Ichigo Kurosaki, do you trust me?"_

Ichigo let his arms fall to his sides, tightening his fists. "Yes, I trust you."

"_Now release me from the ground and get sucked in,"_

Just as abruptly as he entered the calmer world, he was back, facing the raging hole once more. With one gulp he released his blade, pulling it from the ground.

**Ending theme: **

**No! Not Ichigo!**

**Ha, now you definitely need to continue the story! Well...I hope **_**that**_** at least got most of your attentions…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own bleach and all that...only the OC.**

**Intro theme: **_**Aozora no Namida - Takahashi Hitomi**_

* * *

Before anyone knew it, Ichigo readily released his blade from the concrete ground.

Just what on earth was he doing? Did he honestly plan to permit the Hollows a win? Before anyone could do anything, of course, nothing at this point was possible, Ichigo looked to them with a hidden message locked—swarming his chocolate painted eyes.

"Everyone…I'll see you later."

Letting his final words reverberate, Ichigo disappeared—along with the violent hole, with nothing to leave behind. No trace of life or hope within the surroundings. All that comforted them was the rain, falling instinctively. The sound of thunder was nothing but a faint, distant howl.

They stood there, lost, confused, and puzzled. What just happened? Each one of them could sense the chilly air reaching down their throats.

It _wasn't_ a dream.

Ichigo was gone.

Where?

No one knew…

"Just what the _hell_ was that asshole thinking using himself as a sacrifice?!" Renji finally questioned with fury in his voice.

"What an idiot!" Uryu jabbed, just as livid towards the Soul Reaper's decision. Chad frowned at the fact his friend was gone, but whispered nothing. What _could_ he say? Persistently shouting his name wasn't going to bring him back.

The rain abruptly stopped that moment. Everyone got a look around and came to the realization just how soaking wet they all were—drenched in their clothing.

Orihime felt hot tears run down her cheeks. "Ichi… Ichigo."

Aneko immediately placed her hand over Orihime's trembling shoulder. She could see the strong hold in her eyes. Maybe she was trying not to breakdown herself. "Stop crying Orihime…"

Orihime's eyes broaden. "Aneko…?"

"Do you…honestly think Ichigo, that _dumbass_ brother of mine who never gives up—always finding the easiest and stupidest ways out of situations…would go and _kill_ himself?"

Orihime simply eyed Aneko. "…No."

Aneko glanced down at her cut, holding her arms slightly out. "He'll be back… I _know_ he will…"

Renji then sighed and rubbed his head. "You know…she's right. Knowing that moron he'll just lose his temper on the Hollows and beat the living crap out of them. _If_ he comes across any…"

Rukia quietly gazed to Renji—a small smile on her face. "You're right… I shouldn't have doubted him…"

"Well then…" Renji looked at Rukia. "We should head back to the Soul Society and give news of the situation here."

Rukia nodded. "Right…we'll keep an eye out incase anything may go wrong. We'll return to the living world later to check if Ichigo safely returned yet."

Aneko nodded. "Alright…" She slightly tilted her head inquisitively as two black butterflies gracefully emerged from the spiritual door that appeared before them. It didn't take her long to figure that the abrupt gate facing them would lead Rukia and Renji back to Soul Society.

Before anyone knew it, Rukia and Renji were gone, along with the spiritual gate. After taking a moment or two to stand in silence, Aneko glanced to the group. "…We should all head home and wait for tomorrow…"

Chad approached her, carrying Ichigo's lifeless body over his large shoulder. "What should I do with his body?"

"I think bringing Ichigo's body to the shop is best. I don't know what more to do with it…"

"Aneko…!" Orihime suddenly called, "What about _that _wound?!"

Uryu and Chad instantly looked to her, suddenly aware of the gash on her arm. She clearly lost a lot of blood—a trail of it visible on the wet ground, blending together.

"O-oh…well it's nothing too serious… I'll just treat it at home." Aneko assured.

Orihime pursed her lips momentarily. "Why don't you let me heal it?"

"There's no point in wasting your powers—mostly time, on a little cut I can heal myself…right?"

"But…" Orihime frowned.

"Don't worry…" Aneko forced the smallest of small smiles. "I'll be fine,"

"A-alright… If you say so…"

Lastly, after taking Ichigo's motionless body to the shop—with some difficulty, Chad and Orihime went back to their homes. All that could be done was to wait for tomorrow's bringing. In the meantime, Uryu assisted Aneko back to her house.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Uryu disquietly asked while both walking the regular path Aneko usually took to get home. The streetlights provided enough light for them to distinguish where the path ended, just before they began walking through the wet grass—puddles surrounding everywhere. "I can already enlighten you with the fact that it'll most likely be complicated to heal…"

Aneko momentary looked to him—past wet tousled bangs. "I'm fine… If anything, shouldn't you be more concerned about your _own_ injuries…? They look far worst than mine."

He eyed her taken aback. He had completely forgotten about the damage he received himself. Quietly staring aimlessly ahead, Uryu casually placed his long middle finger to the bridge of his nose, become conscious that he wore no glasses.

"Sorry…about your glasses…"

Uryu simply shrugged. "No need to be… I can just purchase another pair."

Aneko looked to the stars high up as they peeked behind some of the shady clouds—gradually parted. "I guess…if I hadn't come…then…"

"—Then I wouldn't have anyone to talk to," Uryu promptly said before she could declare anything negative.

She cocked her head in his direction, utterly speechless. "You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You probably believe that some of what took place was your fault, but it isn't… Nothing would have truly altered, Aneko."

Aneko ceased walking. She began staring at him, thunderstruck. Uryu began getting the impression that what he said might have been harsh…_somewhat_. "W-well…I just meant that—"

"—No, wait… You're absolutely right… I shouldn't always guilt myself into believing it's my fault… Somehow it makes sense…"

The Quincy stood there wordless. He silently watched, letting her pass him. Aware that she wasn't stopping, he began following her.

"But…" She unexpectedly paused, causing Uryu to stop beside her. He caught glimpse of an unsettling look to her eyes. "What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Aneko gently placed her cold hand over her arm, shielding her scratch. "If…if I didn't come…then Ichigo might have not been cut on the chest… Now that I think about it…I should have just backed off and let him handle the Hollow. I'm so stupid sometimes…"

Uryu frowned. He wanted to say something—disagree with her contradicting views, but who was he kidding?

She was right.

Because she had insisted on helping back there…Ichigo was hurt. Probably badly, too… Uryu wouldn't know though… He never got a good glance at the substitute's injuries.

"You know…" He finally spoke. "If we're paying the burden game…than I blame myself for something as well…"

Aneko simply looked to him, pondering on the high possibility that that _something_ could be upsetting…

"I blame myself for letting you get hurt in the first place…"

Those words caught her off guard.

"…I should have been able to protect you—or at least have done something. What good are my powers if I can't even defend against Hollows…?"

Aneko allowed her brown eyes to widen their most. Meanwhile, her lips parted mindlessly. "Uryu…"

He grinned a grin that complimented his sea-blue eyes, revealing the kindness and sincerity that were exposed in his words. "So I guess we're both to blame for tonight's battle…"

It had just hit her that she was gawking imprudently into his eyes—giving Uryu the perfect chance to see how red her face was becoming. She instinctively looked away, pouting. "Y-yeah…well I'm _more_ responsible…"

He began to hurriedly walk ahead of her. "Well, let's hurry back to the clinic and get ourselves cleaned up."

Before long, they both made themselves comfortable at the Kurosaki Clinic. Having access to all the proper essentials, Aneko was able to mend her wounds, as well as look over the Quincy's.

Lying on his exposed stomach, Uryu remained even—as relaxed as he _could _be. He was placed in one of the clinic rooms where her father would usually place a patient who was badly injured. That way they could be treated immediately.

Comfortably placed onto the bed, Uryu looked around, noticing all the medicines—medial kits and such, surrounding him. "…You know how to use all these equipments?"

Aneko kept her eyes focused on the medical cloth in her hands, carefully putting the proper antibiotic on it. "Yeah, don't worry. I won't kill you…" She grinned. "My father taught me all I need to know. After all, I'm usually the one who gets stuck helping him with his patients. You can't expect the poor guy to do it all on his own…"

Uryu looked straight, awaiting the pain. "Sounds about right,"

Aneko grew amused. "How so?"

"…Ichigo isn't reliable. Your sisters are young, aren't they? That only leaves you…"

Aneko approached Uryu, bringing a silver bowl of warm water with her. The cloth hung on the side of the gray utensil. "Guess that's true…"

He glimpsed to the side, catching a small frown. "…He'll be _ok_."

Aneko looked to him surprised. "I'm talking about Ichigo."

She simply shrugged. "I…I know. I'm just a little worried…that's all."

Uryu sighed. "…We'll talk to Urahara tomorrow. He'll know what to do."

Aneko nodded. She then placed her eyes to Uryu's back, studying his scratch. "…It's not too deep. Long, but nothing serious…" She assured with a smile. "At least we cleaned it out. All I have to do is apply some antibiotic onto it. I wish you would have had Orihime heal a bit of it though…"

Uryu listened attentively. He was slightly astonished by the therapeutic knowledge she had. "It should prevent any infections… It'll also minimize scarring…"

Uryu could feel her leaning in closer. "This will sting a little." She then warned as she got the cloth ready. "I'll try my best not to make it hurt as much, Uryu."

"Don't worry… I've been through worst."

As a few minutes flew, Aneko managed to put the needed medicine on Uryu's gash, placing a large bandage over it. Once she was done, she went to the sink, washing her hands. "…Sorry if it hurt. You should have it looked over at the hospital, though. Get stitches…"

"I can heal without all the medial treatment." Uryu sat up, sighing in relief. "It's over…that's all that matters."

Just then, Karin entered the room with new clothing for Uryu. "I managed to find something dry for you."

Uryu received them. "Thank you,"

Aneko smiled to her appreciative. She knew that telling Karin the truth about everything would be a lot easier. Besides, Karin is one of the few humans that are spiritually aware… Aneko figured it was time she told her everything—from what she knew, at least. Ichigo knew more about Soul Society, the rules with it, and every other vital detail.

She was just relieved that she could trust her. She's the only one who knows out of Yuzu and their father, and she planned to keep it that way…

Letting precious time fly, Karin finally went to bed. It took a lot out of Aneko to reassure her that Ichigo would be fine…

Back in the living room, Uryu was comfortable yet again, on the pullout bed. Aneko struggled to stay up with the Quincy. As she sat on the floor, finding more comfort with her legs crossed, Aneko began to think…

A few days ago…Uryu was just some extraordinary boy that fought Hollows with Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad. He was just that mysterious human that held the title: _The Last Quincy_—who chose not to socialize too much, _especially_ when it wasn't necessary to him. But now…here they were, both getting along just great. Aneko lightly smiled, hugging her knees in ease. Now she could say she finally comprehended what Orihime had kept telling her—that Uryu Ishida was a kind person who was really wonderful to have as a friend…

Uryu turned his head to the side, facing Aneko. "You really don't have to sit there for my sake. I'll be fine. Your treatment is working already," He smiled. "You should rest up."

Aneko blinked. "Oh…! Well I guess I'll be going to bed then…" She got up, approaching the set of steps. "Goodnight, Uryu…"

* * *

It was cold—climate and malice-wise. The very bitter presence itself was strong enough to craw under your skin, giving you a sense of fear and loneliness. As the dreaded touch of death brushed his cheek, Ichigo slowly pried his eyes open, immediately aware that he was in a world far more remote than he would have liked. "…Where?"

"_So you've finally awaken?" _

Ichigo shifted his eyes straight ahead. He noticed Zangetsu standing over him quietly. Once his eyes met the eyes of his blade, everything made sense. "Zangetsu…where did I end up…?"

"_Where both ends meet. This is the place that permits nether the dead or the living to collide."_

Ichigo managed to stand up. "What do you mean by that…?" He questioned, still in a daze.

"_As hell is made for the collection of future Hollows and Soul Society is made for collecting souls that have peacefully passed on, this is where the souls of those who have collided living and dead energy in one, are sent. If a living being is sent through a gate which consists of a Hell Butterfly or to just to be in their soul state, and doesn't have any of those, they cross the border into this world."_

Ichigo frowned. "I see… It's like going through the _Senkaimon_, right?"

Zangetsu nodded. _"Ichigo, because you're in soul form and entered this world, you can escape. Those who are unfortunate to have entered here are usually unable to leave."_

Ichigo sighed. "That's good… So how do I get outta' here?"

"_Do you see that red orb?"_

Ichigo looked past him, noticing a small gleaming orb levitating behind Zangetsu. "Y-yeah, I see it. What about it?"

"_Use me to slice through that red target."_ He ordered.

"Uh, ok… Seems simple enough…" Ichigo reached back—luckily his blade was still attached to him. Once his firm hand gripped the hilt of his sword, the binds that covered the cutting edge gracefully removed themselves.

Zangetsu calmly watched as Ichigo sliced at it, and witnessing the orb shatter in half, like a shard of glass.

"_Good… Now when I say, jump through the portal that will appear."_

Ichigo nodded, anxiously waiting the portal…

Nothing seemed to be happening though.

"Uh…" Ichigo looked to him—a plain face visible. "Nothing…is happening."

"_It should have opened…interesting," _

"What the hell do you mean '_Interesting_'?!" Ichigo questioned irritated.

"_Calm down Ichigo…it only means that we can't go this way. It seems that someone or something doesn't tolerate it."_

"Oh… That's just fine. You know, we should just sit back, obey that _something_ and not interfere…" Ichigo suggested in hard sarcasm.

Ignoring Ichigo's ranting, Zangetsu walked further, spotting a black hole—much like the one that transported them here, yet less violent. _"You'll have to make a longer journey then I thought to get back home,"_

"Figures…" Ichigo uttered beneath his breath. As he approached him, the substitute noticed the black hole reveal a hidden image within its endless entrance. Inside was a whole new world. Intrigued by this, Ichigo observed it closer. "W-what the heck is this?"

"_This place is called Kioku,"_

The first thing Ichigo became aware of was the amount of golden flowers overflowing in this strange world. It was as if this dimension was taken care of—so clean and pure. "What's an entrance to a place like _that_ doing—"

Before he knew it, Ichigo felt his body shift forward, falling into a lighter world. The wind smacked his face as he dropped toward the field of flowers. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"_Stop crying! Relax yourself!"_

Ichigo noticed Zangetsu slowing down as he got closer to the meadow of flowers. Ichigo tried to calm himself down but he was getting nowhere. The teen was still helplessly falling down. "THIS ISN'T WORKING!"

"_Concentrate or you'll die!" _

Ichigo gulped at the very thought. Dying, and by landing on a bunch of little flowers? How humiliating…! "Dammit!" He closed his eyes, relaxing himself, body and mind. He could soon feel less pressure from the wind. As he finally opened his eyes, he noticed he was slowly landing on the ground. "H-hey…! I did it!" He grinned.

"_Now…"_ Zangetsu walked to a little rock and sat on it.

Ichigo blinked. "What are you up to?"

"…_We have to wait till the other portal opens up."_

Ichigo cocked a brow. "What are you talking about _now_?"

"_It's simple… I told you we have to take the longer way back to your world…"_

Ichigo tilted his head."Alright… How long are we talkin' here? A minute? Maybe…5 minutes?"

"_The portal can open at anytime. Longest…? I'd say a year…" _

"A YEAR?!"

* * *

It was obvious that morning finally came into Karakura Town. Aneko discovered _this_ as she gradually opened her eyes to the daylight beaming on her worn-out face. Pulling the covers over her face, she grunted. Morning came much too hasty for her liking. After waiting a moment to let her body adjust to a new day, she began hearing a shrill call of a baby bird. Slowly, she removed the warm bed sheets from her view, looking out her window…

"There you are…" She continuously blinked until her vision became clear once more. On top the thick, husky branch sat a small nest, holding the _culprit_. "…Alright, alright… I'll get up if you stop crying like that…" She murmured, reluctantly sitting up. Moving strand of hair behind her ear, she carefully got off the bed. She immediately regretted it once her body began aching.

"Man…I hate side affects." She openly stated, sitting back down on her bed in a slumped position. "I feel like I'm past my fifties…"

Momentarily, Aneko eagerly began looking around. The sun shone its brightest today—beyond doubt, illuminating her room with a healthy atmosphere. Her eyes then caught sight of her clock—shaped as a smiling moon, embracing a small star. Her mind suddenly reverted to the very day she got that alarm clock. Her lips pulled back from her teeth, revealing a small grin. Ichigo had got it for her as a last minute gift on Christmas.

Stretching her arms, she noticed the screen on it revealed: 10:00 AM. With one last moan, she got back on her bear feet, an immense amount of pain on her arm. As she made her way to the mirror, she placed her hand over her arm, feeling the bandages. "…It _still_ hurts…"

Once she reached the mirror, she analyzed her own reflection. "_Wow_…I look like crap…" As she quietly stared at her bed-hair, her eyes somehow trailed to her face, more than aware of the repulsive bags under her faint eyes. Truth be told, she hardly got any sleep…

Releasing the grip on her throbbing arm, Aneko gently rubbed her hand against her warm cheek. "Ichigo… I wonder how you're holding up…"

After changing into her casual t-shit and shorts, Aneko made her way into the hall. Passing by, the light sound of snoring gently entered her ears. Aneko froze, turning on her heels. Startled, she intriguingly looked into Karin and Yuzu's room. Karin was still asleep and apparently didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. And while trying to sneak a step, the floor creaked, causing the young Kurosaki to moan, moving under her black blanket.

Aneko held in a small laugh. "Man, if dad saw you like this—_especially_ at this hour—he'd freak…"

It was always entertaining for her to witness Karin and Isshin dispute, considering Karin always won the argument. Leaving it alone, she finally reached the set of steps. Once she entered the living room, Uryu was nowhere to be found. The couch was put back together—blankets folded neatly on the table.

She made her way in the direction of the couch, fairly upset with his absence. Breathing out, she plopped onto the couch. "_Figures_… I mean, he _does_ after all have other important things to do…"

Before she allowed herself to continue sitting there disconsolately, her stomach sang the unwanted song of desired chow. With a small blush, she placed her hands over her talking stomach. "…Ah, I almost forgot about you."

Traveling to the kitchen, she figured she'd make Karin some breakfast too. Sticking her head into the opened the fridge, she began pondering on what today's breakfast ought to be. She frowned. There were no eggs, milk, and bacon. Not even leftover food. "Aw, crap… I forgot it was my turn to do the groceries this week…!" Impulsively shutting the refrigerator door, she began smacking her head. "Aneko, you're such an _idiot_! _Idiot_! _Idiot_…!"

"Is everything ok…?"

Aneko promptly paused, jerking her attention back. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, Uryu…!"

He approached the counter, placing a few grocery bags on it. Aneko approached—mostly to steal a look in the bag. Her fingers began opening a few bags, "So…where'd you disappear to?"

He lightly smiled. "I went to the convenience store to buy some supplies." He replied. Aneko moved aside as he began taking cartons out, placing them down. "It's my way of thanking you and your sister for your hospitality."

She sheepishly grinned. "N'aw, don't worry about it. We like to be of assistance." Now staring at his face, she noticed the new pair of glasses he bared. "H-hey…! Y-you have glasses?"

Uryu fixed them. "Yeah, I figured while I was out I'd quickly run home and get my old pair."

She frowned. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have been more than happy to go with you."

Uryu placed his attention back to the groceries. He had gotten a breakfast set for them. "I didn't want to wake you up. It was no trouble at all." He assured. "I figured you and your sister would be hungry as soon as you got up, so I got some fast-food."

She beamed. "Aha, you know me too well…!"

Once they were settled, they ate in the living room—eyes glued onto the T.V set.

"_Last nights storm cost the lives…of a family."_

Aneko frowned. "Can we turn it up?"

"I don't mind,"

She placed the remote into her hand, turning it up a few bars. She then sat back, holding tightly onto her steaming bowl of rice.

"_Police say that lighting must have struck the building causing it to collapse. Right now they're investigating…" _

Aneko gasped once the screen revealed footage of the ruined building. Uryu simply looked to her.

"_We've got word that the family consisted of a child of four months, a 54 year old woman, and a 10 year old girl—were all inside the building at the time."_

Aneko looked down to her food, fighting the urge to breakdown by gnawing on her bottom lip. Her hands trembled as they clasped the plastic bowl. She could feel her nose burn, eyes suddenly watering. "…I…I know…"

Uryu eyed her taken aback. How did this affect her? She seemed so distraught by this all, but _why_?

He placed his meal down. She hunched over, staring into her bowl. "T-that was the building…the building that we fought by…"

He felt quite dazed once it all sank in. "A-are…you _positive_?"

She nodded, whimpering every so often. "This family…died because of _our_ battle. That poor family…"

"Aneko…" His voice seemed to drift off, a tone of voice that had become secluded. She felt as though nothing ever goes right when she engages herself into combat. "I…I'm sorry…but I can't help but feel…that I'm at fault. I don't understand why…"

The Quincy grimaced. "You can't honestly believe this is all somehow _your_ fault?"

After keeping a strong lock onto her bowl, she finally set it aside. "…It…It's just that…"

"I don't know what more to say to you, Aneko… You seem to be the type who thinks what you want to think. You never see anything with your eyes, but just your mind…"

Finally focusing on him, she batted her eyelids in shock. "…I…"

He looked back to the T.V, pushing his glasses up. "What happened…it isn't your fault… It had nothing to do with you. Those Hollows are the ones responsible for that family's death…"

Aneko felt a smile develop as tears incessantly gushed down her flushed cheeks. "H-how embarrassing…" She began smearing her wet tears. "I shouldn't have cried like that. I'm sorry you had to witness me like that…"

He instinctively smiled. "Don't be. I'm really glad to see you understand—you understood what I meant by all that, right?"

She nodded, appearing completely flustered. "I did, which is why I'm so ashamed for crying like that. I'm still feeling so guilty for getting Ichigo hurt like that, though. I guess I made up for it by sobbing my eyes out. I feel like such a baby…"

Uryu reached for the controller, turning the television off. "It's quite alright…"

She felt his arm surprisingly brush against hers unintentionally, causing her heart to immediately sink in her chest. She was suddenly aware of the proximity between them both. Her heart thumped loud enough to count. Anxiously, she looked away, twiddling her fingers over her laps. He was quiet. She was tempted _beyond_ temptation to glance over—sneak a peek.

What was he doing? Was he looking at her? Looking absently out the window, maybe? Maybe he was thinking about what he'd just seen? She couldn't feel her body anymore. She had gone numb, and completely uncomfortable.

As she was about to say something, and quickly, she heard heavy breathing. It was more than clear to her who it was coming from. She carefully looked at her side. Immediately, her heart stopped. "U-Uryu…?"

The bespectacled boy was fast asleep—elbow resting on the arm of the couch, meanwhile his chin seated itself over his fist. She bit her lip, moving in closer. _'…He looks…so…peaceful. He must…have not gotten any sleep either.' _She held her breath as she leaned in closer to his face, getting a better observation. Her heart continued to dance inside her, wanting to explode. She didn't understand this overwhelming sensation that triumphed over her. Aware that she was only humiliating herself, Aneko stood up, covering her face. "…What the _hell _am I doing? Who watches other people sleep? I'm insane…"

That was when a knock came from the side door of the building. "C-come in!"

Uryu's eyes opened. "…?" Aneko watched as he took his glasses off, rubbing his drowsy eyes. "…Did I pass out…?"

She nonchalantly shrugged as she placed her hands behind her back. "Maybe…I didn't notice."

Abruptly, Orihime came in the house with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Uryu and Aneko glanced to her in silence.

"Orihime… What brings you here?" Aneko casually asked, "And who the flowers for…?"

Orihime smiled down at them with sadden eyes. "They're for…the family that was killed last night…"

The room fell silent for a moment.

"That's very kind of you…" Uryu finally said as he got off the couch. "Would you like us to accompany you?"

Orihime lightly smiled. "I thought it'd be nice…if we all went together."

Aneko looked to the floor. "I think that's a great idea…"

* * *

**Ending theme: **_**My Everything - Tenjochiki**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Bleach or the characters/places/things from it. I only own OC.**

* * *

Under the sky—blue and pure, a ruined building sat still. Giant pieces of hard concrete walls and bricks scattered everywhere. Although mostly cleared out, it was left there for evidence. More investigating was to clearly come.

Feeling the sun tower his body, the Quincy took one step forward before the yellow tape surrounding the area objected. They all knew that the police in charge of looking into it were never going to find out what _really _happened.

…An unsolved mystery that left guilt in their aware hearts.

"How sad…" Orihime softly commented. She tightened her hold on the bouquet of flowers—the Daisies rocking tenderly to the gentle wind.

Aneko kept her gaze to Karin. She regretted dragging her little sister with them, but she couldn't just leave her alone…

"Karin," She placed her hand gently over Karin's shoulder, indicating her apology.

"I'm fine…" She assured, not taking her eyes off the building.

Aneko frowned. "Yeah… I suppose,"

Just then, Orihime knelt down, placing the bunch of Daisies on the ground, right next to the building. Every one of them stood there in silence. Another whiff of wind blew over them—their bare arms cold from it.

"Well…I guess that's all we can really do…" Uryu said. Orihime got back up and took a few steps back, next to him. "You're right…"

"A-aha, excuse me…"

Startled, they lifted their heads up, noticing a girl hiding behind the building. Behind what was left of it. She had on purple pajamas and wore her light golden hair up in two pigtails. The young girl meekly walked out. "H-hello… My name is Kari Isumi…"

They examined the chain of life on her chest… She was dead.

She approached the beautifully set flowers and smelled them. Her golden hair lightly shined under the suddenly dim light of the sun. "These are beautiful… Thank you for bringing them,"

Aneko looked at her upset. "T-this…means…"

Kari bobbed her head, smiling a smile that pained Aneko. "Yes…we died here. I don't really remember how it all happened… You see, it took me awhile to realize it…but…"

They gave her sympathetic looks. Orihime then moved towards the girl and gave her a kind smile. "My name is Orihime Inoue,"

Kari calmly smiled at her and bowed. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for putting flowers for us…it means a lot to me and mama… I'm sure my baby sister would've also enjoyed them too…"

Aneko arched a brow. "…W-what do you mean?"

The girl began hugging the flowers securely. "…Mama and I lost my sister. We can't find her anywhere. Mama was very upset…"

"She's probably in Soul Society," Uryu explained. "It's a place where all spirits go…once they pass on."

Kari stared at him. "…Will Mama and I ever reunite with her? Will we go to that place?"

Uryu didn't know how to reply. It was usually Shinigami who handled these kinds of situations. Where the hell where they anyway? Shouldn't _they_ have also taken the girl and her mother? Why just the baby?

It all didn't add up…

"I'm sorry…" She quickly said, looking to her bare feet. "I know when the time is right Mama and I will go too. I shouldn't doubt." She smiled soon after, lightening the mood. "Well…I must be off! Good bye!"

Once the child gracefully disappeared from their sights, the sun came out from behind the buoyant white clouds.

Karin swiftly turned around, walking off. "Aneko, I'm starving…"

Aneko took one more look at the building and followed Karin who was a bit farther than them. Uryu and Orihime looked at each other and followed them.

Karin was use to seeing spirits practically everyday, but something about Kari stricken her heart. The girl's story, her life and how abruptly it was over. Realizing this, she wiped her concealed tears.

* * *

At a restaurant, sitting by the window, Aneko watched the outside life. Her brown eyes followed as each person passed by. Uryu and Orihime sat on the other side, looking to the table. Karin had a meal in front of her but it was untouched. It seemed as if some dark cloud had poisoned itself at them.

The waitress passed by and noticed their gloomy faces. She twisted her large lips at them. Her green eyes held a look of confusion and curiosity. "What's with you guys?" She then asked, placing their drinks down.

They all glanced at her. "Oh…n-nothing…just a rough day…!" Uryu quickly responded, instinctively pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

She gave more of a skeptical look in her twisted expression. Orihime then jumped in. "W-well…umm…you see…there was this thing…and it lead…to another…thing…which made…this thingy…and…uhh…" Orihime froze. "…What was I saying?"

Aneko sighed and patted Karin's head. "My sister lost at her soccer tournament…"

"Huh?" Karin shot her a glare. "W-what…?! I didn't—"

Aneko promptly covered her mouth. "_Didn't_…want to make such a scene from it…!"

The waitress gave her a sympathetic look, pushing some of her thin black hair to the back her ear. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that, kid. How 'bout I give you a free desert to make you feel better?"

Karin lowered her gaze, embarrassment reaching her face. "T-thanks…" She then thought of _it_. "My sister should _really_ be the one to receive it,"

"Really…? Why is that?" The waitress asked, now gazing her attention towards Aneko.

Aneko cocked her eyes to her. "D-don't listen to—"

"Her boyfriend broke up with her!" Karin blurted.

Aneko flinched.

Ah, how the feeling of victory felt incredible…

Uryu and Orihime couldn't believe the story Karin made up. They did, however, find it comical on how far those two got when fighting.

The talkative waitress nearly screamed. "Oh my goodness! That _Jerk_!"

"H-hey… Not like it was you…" Aneko gave her a nervous stare, watching as she roughly played with two of their cups.

"I remember when _my_ boyfriend broke up with me…!" She immediately sat next to Uryu. He quickly shoved over more. Orihime had shoved herself against the wall. "…He told me I wasn't good enough for him! I was too needy, greedy, and _annoying_ for him!"

"Hey, where's my meal!?" A man shouted.

"O-oh, oops…!" She giggled as she placed her hand over her fat lips. "I got'ta get workin'! Bye!"

"What was _that_…?" Aneko finally asked. "…I'm scared."

Karin began to laugh, pointing at Aneko. "Man…! That! Was! _Awesome_!"

Aneko glowered at Karin, fighting the biggest urge to smack her. But, she sighed and let it pass.

"Umm…" Orihime then spoke out. "Shouldn't we…umm…you know…do something about Ichigo… He still isn't back, right?"

Aneko nodded. "We'll drop Karin off first,"

Karin gave her an upsetting look. "Can't I tag along? I'm worried about him too,"

Aneko frowned. "You know you can't come…"

"…I know, but…"

She heaved a sigh and placed her hands over her shoulders. "Karin… you need to go home to Yuzu and Dad, understand?"

Karin hastily slapped her hands away. This caught everyone's attention—customers _and _waiters.

"You still think I'm weak and clueless on things, don't you?"

Her eyes grew large. "K-Karin…"

Karin got off her seat, and just before running off she spoke. "…I'm not as fragile as you think,"

"K-Karin, wait! I…!" Once Karin was out of sight Aneko disappointedly stared at the table. Uryu and Orihime looked to her. "I'm such a horrible sister… No wonder they like Ichigo more…"

"You're just worried for her sake," Orihime then replied comfortingly. "She'll forgive you."

"You tend to show your love…in…well…not the _best_ of ways," Uryu admitted as he fixed his glasses. "Perhaps talking to her would do you better…?"

She bitterly crossed her arms, sinking into her seat. "Uryu, you're words sting…"

"We should really focus on Ichigo," Orihime carefully advised. "U-unless…you want to talk to…"

Uryu shook his head. "I'm sure if Aneko talks to Karin once Ichigo's back, it'll be fine. It will give them both a chance to simmer down…"

Aneko pouted. "…I've got nothing to…_calm down_ about… But…" She narrowed her eyes. "…I've got another sibling who needs me right now."

* * *

They traveled to the Urahara Shop to talk to the shopkeeper about the whole _situation_. Once they reached it they noticed, as usual, Tessai sweeping the ground with a broom. He glanced at them, a smile stretching his lips. "Ah, it's good to see you kids again!"

Orihime nodded smiling, "Yes, it's good to see you too! How've ya been?"

"Excellent. So what can I do for you?"

"We'd like to speak to Urahara… He's here, right?" Aneko eagerly inquired. But looking around, the crazy man was nowhere in view.

"I'm afraid he went to do some business and won't be back till later."

She frowned once more. "I see…"

He noticed the disappointment in their eyes. "It must be important…"

"We need to talk to him about something important that came up," Uryu then declared. "Surely you got Ichigo's body, right?"

Tessai's eyes slightly grew. "O-oh, yes… We did get his body. We also read the message attached to his body. It's all taken care of."

Uryu arched a brow. "What do you mean? We never wrote a message."

Aneko looked to Orihime. "Ah, you wrote it? Thanks a bunch."

Orihime beamed. "Of course!"

Tessai reached into the pocket of his apron and pulled a small piece of paper out, handing it to the puzzled Quincy. "This is it,"

He took it, looking down at it. "…Please take care of him. Make sure he's out of the cold and properly handled…? We will drop by tomorrow afternoon, the latest, to explain things." He cocked a brow. "…What kind of message is this? And why on earth didn't you just give Urahara his body!? Don't you have respect for your own brother's body?"

Aneko took it from his grasp. "I thought of the note myself! It's simple and gets down to the point! Besides, I didn't want to wake Urahara and the others up!"

Uryu stared in exasperation. "What is he, a _puppy_!? Honestly, use your head…"

She reread the note. "Shut up,"

The giant assistant stepped in. "Well if you'd like, you're all welcome to stay and wait for his return. I'll make us some tea in the meantime."

Orihime bowed. "Thank you,"

Tessai steadily walked in the room with a platter of tea for them. He placed it in the middle of the table, and sat next to Aneko. "So tell me… Where's the young hero? What happened to his soul?" He then began conversation by asking so.

Aneko clutched onto her hot tea and blew on it to cool it down. "Well…that's what we came here for," She placed it down. "Last night we faced two massive hollows…"

He looked at them thoughtful. "Two massive hollows, you say?"

"Ichigo defeated them both…but was then sucked into a back hole…" Orihime continued, feeling a throbbing clutch to her heart.

"That's awful!" Tessa exclaimed.

Uryu nodded. "This is why we need to make sure the idiot got out ok… We need Urahara's help…"

"I see…looks like you kids have been through a lot in one night…" He stated attentively.

"Aneko, maybe you can take the time to ask Urahara if he can help you with your weapon," Uryu then suggested.

She placed her cup to the table. "Come again…?"

He pushed his glasses up. "I just figured you can ask him if he can help you with your spiritual powers…"

"_W-why_…? What's wrong with my powers, Uryu?" She heatedly questioned.

"No need to get excited… I'm just saying…!"

"Hum…" She gave him a fierce look. "You think I'm weak, _don't_ you?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" He defended. "Can't you take an innocent suggestion without getting offended?"

"Of course I can, but there's a freakin' limit!" She retorted. "God, you're just like Ichigo!"

"What?! Never! Don't put me in the same shoes as…as _him_!" He warned. Orihime and Tessai watched helplessly as they both quarreled.

"Jerk! You're the one who started this!" Aneko stated accusingly. "It was inconsiderate of you!"

"Me?! All I even did was suggest something!" He countered. "You're way over your head here!"

"Well, if you're gonna _suggest_ something then _suggest_ it in your head!"

"W-what!? That makes no sense!"

"Don't be a smart-ass!" She angrily ordered, rising to her feet. Uryu got up as well, both facing each other with irritation and frustration in their fiery eyes.

"How am I acting _smart_?! It's called common sense!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop _what_?!"

She groaned in frustration. "_That_!"

He gritted his teeth. "You're unbelievably immature."

Looking away, she scoffed. "Look who's talking,"

Orihime finally got to her feet. "A-aha, come on…! We came for Ichigo, remember?"

Aneko and Uryu looked at each other and sighed. They realized how childish and foolish they both were acting. It was most defiantly stress from lack of sleep…

"Orihime is right…" Uryu spoke. "Forgive me for my outburst…"

Aneko looked at him taken aback, only to remember he _was_ Uryu after all. He was much more mature and grown up then Ichigo. She had completely forgotten that. It must have been from arguing with Ichigo too much over the years.

As if on cue, Urahara entered the shop. "I thought I might find you guys here!"

Everyone glanced at him.

Orihime beamed. "Urahara…!"

He entered the room along with Chad behind him. "Chad? What are you doing with him?" Uryu then asked. He soon began feeling guilty they didn't get Chad themselves. They were completely sidetracked.

The witty man walked over to them, took a seat next to Tessai and pulled his fan out. "Once Tessai pulled Ichigo's body from the rain, and also read the letter, I knew this was important…"

Uryu looked to Aneko. "Out of the _rain_…?"

"Ok, I _get it_. Bad move on my part…!" She finally stated. "It'll never happen again."

Urahara's eyes narrowed. "You all have the right to be informed about this upcoming battle,"

It suddenly grew quite. All eyes were finally on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Bleach or the characters/places/things in it. Only the OC.**

* * *

"I heard that last night one of the _Seven Holes_ to the other world was opened," Urahara clarified. There was an ominous, yet stern strain in his low voice.

"_Seven Holes_?" Orihime questioned.

He nodded. "Soul Society has the capability of sending Hollows from _Hueco Mundo_ to their demise. They also have the ability in sending those who have departed to the spirit world. Consequently, seven portals were created. They believed that it was the doing of a man called _Yukio_…"

"…But what does this all mean?" Aneko finally asked. "What's the connection with this battle you speak of?"

Urahara looked to her, not quite ready to answer her question. "…He placed the portals in seven Hollows he thought were the strongest. A _curse_ to be exact,"

Orihime frowned. "How'd he do that? Was he some sort of Shinigami?"

"Not exactly—more like a human who discovered his spiritual powers much like you, Chad, and Aneko. This was long ago when I was still in Soul Society. From what I recall, Yukio made a deal with the Hollows… If they allowed him to place seven portals within seven of them, he'd permit those Hollows to acquire all his divine powers contained within him. In other words, _eat_ him alive…"

"That sounds pointless!" Uryu impulsively stated. "It's only natural to assume that this man's motives were to stay alive, right? So then why kill yourself in the process?"

"He was a lonely man… He considered that because the way life turned out for him…others should share the same suffering he endured…" Urahara explicated with a slight frown. "Thus, the seven holes were created."

"But still… Why would the Hollows even do such a negotiation…? It doesn't seem like any Hollow would take the time to listen to a human, let alone allow one to put curses on them…" Aneko gripped with eagerness—hands subconsciously gripping her cup.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Exactly, which also makes me wonder…how did a human manage to gather enough energy to create seven powerful holes? Surely he wasn't _just_ a human."

"No, Yukio wasn't just any _ordinary_ human…he studied magic after his parents were killed when he was about 9 years old. He knew magic that would've been banned in Seireitei if ever exposed. This man even skilled in _Kido_," Urahara took a brief moment to collect his thoughts. "The Hollows knew his heart was filled with hatred and wicked thoughts…and to them the curse wasn't really a curse but just a new weapon to use as last resort."

It grew quiet until the Quincy spoke, "You're aware that…it was _us_ who opened it, right?" He kept his strong gaze on the older man.

Urahara nodded, quite aware of the truth. "Chad told me. He also informed me of Ichigo and how he was taken in…"

"Will he be ok?" Orihime then asked apprehensively.

He looked at her momentarily. Soon enough, his eyes glanced elsewhere. "I'm not entirely positive… It depends how well he can trust himself. If memory serves me right, Yukio was able to generate these holes with his own abilities—his power within. There were also rumors that said this man actually belonged to an ancient clan, much like the Quinces. Of course, they were nothing but rumors at the time. I always believed this man was much more when studying about him."

"If this Yuki has been around for so long, how come Soul Society hasn't done anything to capture him or the Hollows he cursed long ago?" Chad questioned. All eyes looked to Urahara attentively.

"We couldn't," Urahara replied instantly. "Once news got out about the Hollows' alliance with Yukio, it was too late. We assumed Yukio was dead and the Hollows fled."

"Well…isn't there anything we can do?" Aneko asked with deep anticipation. "And once again, what's this about a war?"

"Well…that's sort of why I brought Chad here too…" Gripped the shopkeeper. He then got up, approaching toward a large chest. It was dusty and had an aged Japanese scroll on top it. He slowly took the chest and brought it to the group.

Uryu arched a brow. "What's this?"

"Inside this chest are seven jars," He swiftly pulled a small fan out, fanning himself with it. "I furtively created these long ago in case our seven _lucky_ Hollows decided to make a move. You will each get them… Your task is to throw theses jars into all seven holes. Are you up for it?"

"I'm in!" Aneko abruptly raised her hand. "There's no way I'm going to let stupid Hollows hurt anyone else!"

Orihime nodded, "Me too!"

Uryu effortlessly nodded, along with Chad.

At that moment, Urahara grabbed the jars and placed them on top of the floor in a row. "Good. Now, I'm going to depend on you guys to follow through with this task. Since the first portal was open, it's to be expected that it'll send a reaction to the other portals, bringing those Hollows here."

"That means…!" Uryu comprehended it all—which wasn't a good thing.

The shop owner simply nodded. "They're reactive chains. One is activated signaling to the other Hollows that they were defeated in battle. That means the next six Hollows will be _even _stronger…"

Everyone sputtered, all completely taken aback. Aneko and Orihime gulped at the thought. "W-what happens…if these seven portals are opened—all at once?" Aneko forced herself to ask—lips quivering.

That was when his jaw grew tense, eyes hiding under the shadow of his hat. "We've never actually gotten to that point yet to answer that. From what I gather…all of Karakura will parish in one clean sweep."

They all reflected on it. If they screw up the mission…it would be the end of all they knew. Urahara took the moment to stand up. He immediately pointed his slim finger at Uryu. "Uryu…you will go with Aneko. I'm sure the both of you will be able to combine your distinct abilities." He assured. "Chad will go with Orihime,"

All four of them nodded obediently. Urahara took the time to glance at Tessai. "Please go and pack the jars for them. It's a race against time. The Hollows could be arriving in town as we speak."

"Yes sir!" The large man promptly left.

Aneko looked a bit baffled. "Umm…what about Ichigo?" She reminded. "I prefer we got Ichigo out first…"

"Ichigo will be fine," Urahara assured. "Just leave him to me. You all should just worry about these Jars."

Uryu asked, "What exactly _are_ these jars?"

"They are filled with enough force to corrupt the holes and dissolve them into particles. This type of spiritual power was used to break _Kido_ spells long before the academy for Shinigami existed, and used against curses. It's simple; once you defeat a Hollow the portal will open. Throw the proper jar in its hole. Once that is done, the gateway _should_ close."

Uryu couldn't help but perk at his words. "…What do you mean by 'proper jar'?"

"Each of the seven holes were built with different fundamentals," Urahara briefly explained. Once he took in the perplexed look in their youthful eyes, he continued, "Water, fire, earth, wind, electricity, heaven, and hell."

The Quincy reached his fingers to his chin. "I see… Then these jars are to be used on the suitable elements…"

On cue, Tessai returned with two boxes wrapped in packages. He handed Orihime a blue box and then passed Uryu a red box. "The red box holds _three_ jars and the blue holds _two_." Urahara promptly clarified.

Orihime looked to Chad, tightly keeping the box in her hold. "…Let's go Chad!" With one quick nod, Chad and Orihime made their way to the door. "We'll be off then…! Please be careful,"

Aneko nodded to Orihime. "You too, alright? Don't try to push it out there…"

Orihime smiled. "Don't worry, we will."

With a sigh, Aneko watched as they ran out of sight. "Aneko," She casually glanced back to their mentor: Urahara. "Yeah…?"

"Where's your weapon?"

She blinked. "Home,"

Uryu sighed. "Well… I guess we should get it then…"

"No need."

All three jerked their heads towards the entrance, becoming aware of Yoruichi standing there with Aneko's weapon in her grasp.

"Yoruichi…!" Aneko exclaimed. She was definitely not expecting to see her. No one was. Yoruichi stared at her with exotic eyes and smirked. "Looks like you forgot something,"

Aneko walked up to her, graciously receiving her weapon. "Thanks, you're amazing…"

"Good thinking, Yoruichi," Kisuke praised, walking up to them.

"Well, I figured she'd be enforced with this entire mess." Her brilliant golden eyes then looked to Aneko. "Thought I'd find you and give you word of warning but by the time I arrived to your home I couldn't detect your presence. It was long gone. That's when I noticed your weapon in your room,"

Aneko looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. Yeah, I'm already aware of what's going on."

"No need for thanking," She gave an approving nod. "Then you two should hurry and go…"

Uryu and Aneko gave each other one sudden glance before departing from the shop.

* * *

Uryu and Aneko scurried off as quickly as they possibly could, all the way through the city. They knew that if more Hollows were to come out then they'd emerge from the city like last time.

"I don't sense any form of presence…" Uryu stated as they finally came to a stop. Aneko glanced around. "Same, let's just keep looking,"

They ran all over Karakura Town. Up and down streets, hills, and alleys. They even went so far as to ask random spirits if they'd seen unusual creatures around. Naturally, none responded so unproblematic.

They never found _one_ Hollow.

"Maybe Urahara got his facts wrong…" Aneko came to the conclusion as she reluctantly followed behind the tolerant Quincy.

With one deep breath, Uryu turned to her. "I'm starting to think that myself…"

Aneko aimlessly stared to the side and caught site of the plum-colored dress she had wanted so badly. It was still on display, this time _ten_ percent off. She gasped at the sight and hastily stopped to admire it.

Uryu made his way to the display window. "What is it?"

"My dream summer dress!" She announced animatedly—fingers pressed against the glass. The teenage boy almost immediately arched an eyebrow. "_Dream_ summer dress?"

She nodded, turning her attention back at him. "Yep, that's right! One day I'm gonna buy it!"

"Although I admit it's nice, what's wrong with what you have now? Is it really necessary to purchase a dress for so much?"

"What…?!" She glanced down at herself soon staring back to him like he was incredibly dense. "Can't you _tell_? I'm running out of clothes to wear, man! I need to feel fresh with new material on me!"

He blinked at her for a couple of seconds before examining the clothing she wore. She dressed in a white blouse and black shorts. Clearly the outfit wasn't expensive altogether, but it was still perfectly acceptable to wear in society…

"I don't see anything wrong with it," He said openly. "You look casual…"

"But you sew for goodness sakes! You off all people should know that that dress is _much_ cuter than what I'm wearing now!"

"Alright, I suppose…" He shrugged, wanting the mind splitting whining to stop. "Can we continue on now, please?"

She smiled satisfied, but found herself looking back at it. No matter how hard she tried, Aneko couldn't possibly tear her eyes away. She finally looked to the Quincy and very gently asked, "Mind if we go in for a second? I wanna…try it on—it won't take me more than _five _minutes, I swear!"

Uryu narrowed his eyes, thinking otherwise. "Aneko, we don't have time. We still have to find the Hollows, remember?"

As expected, the girl pouted to his answer. "Aww, _please_?"

"No,"

"_P'wease_?"

"No, I'm sorry but we don't have time to waste. Plus, I'd rather you go on your own time."

She faced him fully. "_Pretty_ Please?"

He grew irritated by her persistence. "You're not listening…"

"Oh, _please_…?" She begged once more.

He watched as the determined Kurosaki dropped to her knees, deeply frowning. Uryu nearly frowned himself. He hated to see a girl so upset, especially one as intolerant. He sighed heavily, already regretting his decision. Slapping his hand over his face he said, "Fine. You're such a stubborn girl…"

Expecting a response, Uryu was surprised to witness her already walking into the store. "H-hey…!"

'_Why'd I say yes…?' _Uryu anxiously sat in the changing lobby. _'I'm an idiot…'_ He was more than _just_ uncomfortable with the fact that he was in a _Women's_ store, which sold _Women's_ clothing, and only contained _Women_ in it. Attempting to keep his mind off of it, he quickly looked to the side. He caught sight of a tall manikin. With nothing else to entertain himself with, Uryu Ishida began to move its arms up and down. He knew all self-respect he had was officially gone down the drain and was to never be seen again…

Eventually, Uryu became aggravated. "Aneko," He called, "are you _almost_ finished?"

"Yeah," The booth Aneko was in steadily began opening. He became aware and glanced at it. "Aneko?" He asked hopeful. Another minute of this and he would have gone crazy…

Abruptly, she sauntered on out, approaching him barefoot as it was more comfortable. Locking his eyes on her, Uryu became still. She began walking towards the mirror, followed by a twirl as she checked herself out.

"What do you think?" She finally asked. "It's a nice color, huh?"

The Quincy couldn't help but smile towards the visibly open girl and her innocent attitude. He had to admit…the dress wasn't such an eyesore either.

She smiled. "You really like it?"

"Yes, it's quite suiting on you," He replied, maintaining his smile. "You should wear dresses more often; they really show your beautiful side."

Her eyes shot open. "A-aw, I wouldn't go _that_ far…!" She began to timidly giggle. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she unexpectedly grew tongue-tied. "N'ways, I—I should change outta this dress!"

Uryu nodded. "Alright, I will just—" Already at her changing room, she shut the door, leaving the archer alone. "…Aneko?"

I got to calm down, she thought. She leaned against the wall feeling her heart pump harder than ever. Running her hands though her hair, she took notice that her face heated up. _'…Aneko, what's with you? It was only a compliment…!'_

"Aneko, are you alright in there?"

His voice caught her off guard. "A-aha, yes…! Gimme' a second!"

Whatever it was that overcame her earlier, she promised herself it wouldn't ever happen again. She won't let it.

* * *

**And review Plz!**


End file.
